


A Beltaine Tale

by elven_prophecy



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator (Yautja) & Related Fandoms, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predator: Concrete Jungle (Video Game), Predators (2010)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Technology, Aliens, Angst, Bathing/Washing, Blood and Gore, Breeding, Character Death, Childbirth, Death, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Faeries - Freeform, Fantasy, Forced Breeding, Genocide, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Interspecies, Language Barrier, Magic, No humans, Orcs, POV Multiple, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reverse Rape, Sex, Sleep Molestation, Spanking, Stalking, Swearing, Torture, Violence, War, Worldbuilding, death of children, prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 40,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elven_prophecy/pseuds/elven_prophecy
Summary: A world war has devastated Gaia, a small green planet in the far universe.  A hunter comes for worthy prey... finds himself amidst the conflict instead.
Relationships: Scarface (Predator)/Original Female Character(s), Yautja (Predator)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 599
Kudos: 225
Collections: Explicit Stories





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaintedPagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedPagan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Beltaine Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759663) by [PaintedPagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedPagan/pseuds/PaintedPagan). 



> *** TRIGGERS!! Please read tags. ***
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!
> 
> This was inspired by a painting called 'A Beltaine Tale' by PaintedPagan that i saw a while back. I am gifting this to her because I would have never written this if I had not trolled her works and seen this masterpiece lol. She was gracious enough to give me permission to write a story based on her characters, and her scene. Thank you.
> 
> I do not own the Predator, but everything else in this story is from my imagination. This is the story that erupted in my head. 
> 
> My version of A Beltaine Tale.
> 
> If you have an idea for a story but don't want to write it yourself, submit your commission [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Yautja_Prompts/signups/new)

###  1

She knew she was being dramatic, but there really was no other way to put it, Gaia was dying. At least the males were, and they were all powerless to stop it. Something was happening to her planet, a toxin of some kind, and it was killing their men by the hundreds. Her husband and king, Thero, amongst the victims. She hadn't had the time to mourn his passing…

At his death, Queen Sylvania, of the faerie kingdom, was thrust into power. Her magical and spiritual powers for naught as she stood by and watched helplessly her people be devastated by a virus that killed all the males, regardless of their age. The women had all turned their panic and grief-stricken eyes towards their leader, her, in the hope she could save them.

She could not. She had no recourse of action, no plan, and no idea. This had to be caused by the Orcs to the North, they had been the ones pushing against their borders for decades, but the faeries had been able thus far to repel them. The war (to the faeries it was war, to the Orcs raids) had been bloody and savage with both sides suffering casualties. The Orcs had never used magic before or poisons, preferring to rely on their brute strength and advanced weaponry. They were all about melee, sword swinging, shield bashing, halberd wielding, club waving, axe throwing… Sylvania shuddered at the spectacle she was visualizing.

A pale green hand touched at her jeweled, curled horns anxiously. The action soothed her frayed nerves. Most faeries were a green in colour (from pale to dark), matching the foliage of the forests they lived in and protected. There were variants, yellows, reds, browns, purples, blues and whites that matched colours of spring, winter and fall. They all had wings that differed in shape and colour, from a butterfly's beautiful, colourful patterns to a dragonfly's crisp, clear wings (hers were like that). Not all faeries were horned, but those that were varied in shape and size. Some had deer antlers, others had unicorn horns, the nubs of young fauns was common, but rare were the curled horns of the ram (like hers). 

Faeries were very different from the Orcs, despite them having the same skin colour mostly (Orcs were green too), and some animalistic features (Orcs had tusks) there were no other similarities. Her people varied in size, from the minuscule (flower faeries were no bigger than her pinkie finger) to the giant tree faeries (as their name implied, tree size). Most of the fae folk were between four feet to six feet in height. Their males just a tad bigger.

Orcs were much bigger at well over six and a half feet (and that was a small one), three hundred pounds of muscle average and a resistance to magic that made the faeries nervous. They were the complete opposite of each other. It was next to impossible to visualize that once, eons ago, they were part of the same species. 

No one knows what caused the rift, the catalyst lost to time, but it had happened. One faction leaving the sanctity of the forest for the cold northern shores. The land had made them hard. The Orcs lost their magical abilities, lost their wings and the ability to commune with nature. They turned into veritable barbarians. Warriors that did not hesitate to kill anything. 

They had kept to their side of the planet for ages, warmongering amongst themselves. The faerie folk had eventually forgotten they even existed. They were not violent by nature, and faeries were immortal in the sense that they could not die of old age, but that was it. They could be killed. Disease, a sword through the heart, crushed by a tree, drowned in a flooded river, even lightning striking could end their lives. 

About eighty seasons ago, the Orcs had returned. Again no one knew why, but what they wanted became painfully obvious. The raids had started at night, they had entered under cover of darkness and had grabbed women and children. They had only killed a couple of their men in the process.

It turned out that Orc females had become less and less frequent, most dying on the battlefield. Myria, one of her attendants with beautiful monarch wings, had been taken in the first raid, and she had escaped, but not before seeing the horrors that would haunt Sylvania to this day.

Thero, her husband, had turned ashen and looked as grim as Sylvania had ever seen him. The Orcs were using the faerie women as broodmares, to replenish their dwindling numbers. Those that had been taken had their wings cut off and the area had been cauterized to prevent re-growth, all forms of clothing had been removed and the faeries had been placed into public stocks for use. 

Myria had managed to escape because she had the capability to become invisible if she stayed still. Disintegrating into the air as though nothing was there. She had followed the Orcs to their camp and had watched the horrors perpetuated on her sisters. The boy children that they had grabbed were executed, the girls were thrown into a large pit in the ground with 10 feet walls (after their wings were removed). The women were put in these wooden stocks that forced them to be on their knees at hip level to the average Orc.

It had taken only the knowledge of what was to become of her sisters for Myria to leave the Orcish camp. She had not wanted to see her people, friends and family, violated. 

Thero had ordered the tree faeries to the borders of the forests. They were the first line of defense, and they were numerous. The fae folks were not without their defenses, and they used them. It never stopped the raids fully, but most times the Orcs left empty-handed. It became the mundane, to wake to the sounds of alarm and panic as the Orcs came.

Seasons passed, with no signs of their new enemies vacating. Thero hardened, from a sun loving monarch into a magic weapon, training many of his soldiers in powerful destructive magics. He brought the fury of nature, with the wrath of the heavens to the palms of his hands. He had trained her as well, for he could never imagine life without her.

Her breath caught suddenly. She had never imagined life without him either, yet here she was. It had taken her so many seasons to overcome the crippling grief Thero's death had caused, and by the time she had marshaled her forces, it had been for naught.

The remaining faerie folk had long abandoned their great cities of stones and crystal, living amongst the forests, staying in pockets of relative safety, avoiding Orcs that still searched for them. Sylvania knew they searched for her.

She alone had the power to bring the rest of her people into bondage, to stop the war. They had hope so long as she was never captured. With the death of her husband seasons passed, the law of the forests had fallen to her. She was not afraid.

Sylvania was a faerie of chaos. Her husband had been the opposite a faerie of order, controlling nature and its physical aspects. Sylvania controlled the internal aspects, what was not seen. Air, diseases and illusions. Sylvania knew with a  _ reasonable _ amount of certainty that if she were captured, she could manipulate her way out of it. 

_ Maybe _ . A hard maybe.

She was not as confident as she portrayed herself to be. Without men with which to replenish their numbers, the faeries were facing not just the Orcs, but extinction. Not for the first time, Queen Sylvania whispered a prayer to Gaia, begging for a miracle, for help, for anything. Anything that could stop what the Orcs were doing to them. 

"He was killed! My Lady!" Sarana, a scout came rushing into her personal cavern, her voice panicked, and something else that Sylvana had not heard in a long time, seasons actually… hope, "My Lady!"

"Yes, Sarana?" Sylvania lowered her hands, her wings flicked.

" _ He _ was killed!" She practically shrieked as she finally reached her mistress, in the darkness.

Black eyes widened. "Who…? How…?" She does not pretend to not understand what her scout is telling her. She knew immediately who she meant. Balthazar, eight feet of Orc Berzerker that had been thrashing the tree faeries. Immune to almost all their magics (Hers had not been tested for he was beyond dangerous). He had been stalking their territories for the last five seasons, forcing them single-handedly to continuously be on the move.

"We captured him!" The faerie was screaming, pulling on the Queen's arm, "He had no defense against our magic, come see!"

Sylvania followed after her at a more staid pace. She wanted to rush, but her dignity had to be preserved at all times, not to mention she was afraid. Someone had killed Balthazar… and they had captured him. That did not sound right to her. Was this an Orcish trick? Her fingers flexed with her power. 

Her eyes narrowed as she stepped out into the sun, and there, lying on the ground on his back, his long, black dreads around his head, was a sleeping man (Sarana assured her he was unconscious). As large as Balthazar had been, and as wide. His skin was a forest green, almost black on the outside of his shoulders, arms, legs, and a paler green, almost yellow on his chest, inner thighs and arms. Dark green speckles blended the two tones of his skin, and were splattered across his body almost like freckles. Spines went down his chest in a line, not unlike the body hair Orcs had. He sported black talons, and he was outfitted in armour very different from anything the Orcs would ever wear. There was a necklace of small skulls across his chest and around his neck. It was the large, bloody head of their nemesis at his hip that glared out at her. 

Her eyes travelled his hulking muscled frame from toe claws to head. An evil, plain, terrifying mask with slanted eyes, large sloping forehead and a wide jaw was staring back at her. Her mouth dropped open. He was covered in the green blood of an Orc, but also another glowing, green substance. Was that his blood? Was he wounded? 

Had Gaia answered her prayers? Was this 'Orc-slayer' to be their champion?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

### 2

Hult'ah had been hunting on the green planet for a couple cycles now. He had watched from his ship in space a conflict on the planet, where a particular viscous Orc had been fighting tree faeries successfully for a long while. He had trilled in excitement at the prospect of a worthy adversary. 

He had prepared accordingly, grabbed the equipment he would need, from his dah'kt - wristblades, to his ki'cti-pa - combistick. Everything was sharpened, polished and ready to go. The yautja had double checked everything, made all the preparations needed, for his long trip. He would be on the planet long enough to secure his trophy, and maybe a few others, depending on the war.

The planet was not used often for hunts because of the added dangers posed by the faerie folks that roamed the land. This had not bothered Hult'ah. He had reasoned he would avoid the faeries for they were not warriors, they in theory, should leave him well enough alone. They used the forces of nature in a way that the Yautjas could not duplicate nor guard from, so the planet, named Gaia by the natives, was avoided.

Hult'ah had been very careful in his hunt. He could tell with his mask, which of the trees were actual trees and which were the living faeries, camouflaged as trees. He avoided paying the faeries any attention, not once looking in their actual direction, even though he knew they were there. 

His attention had been focused on his prey. The Orc was big, almost as big as a yautja, and muscular. Scars riddled his green body, speaking of many bloody battles well fought. A massive shield as large as his trunk was strapped to his naked back, he wielded two long swords, one in each meaty hand. His chest was bare, except for bones necklaces around his thick neck, not unlike what Hult'ah was wearing. His lower body was covered in chainmail leggings and thick metal-plated boots. He wore no helmet on his head, nothing to hide his grotesque features. Beady red eyes, large protruding tusks and pointed fangs in his mouth. His nose was ridged, with larged, flared nostrils. He had wild, mud-slicked, matted black hair. 

Cloaked in his tree, the yautja switched his vision to better see the skull from his vantage point. He needed to get closer, but not yet. First he had to learn the habits of his prey. Watch his movements, his methods. 

His hearts beat in unison. The hunt had just begun. He purred to himself and remained still, determined to follow his quarry from tree to tree. His mask recording everything. 

He watched the Orc for weeks. Learned his rounds, his patterns. The yautja never once betrayed his camouflage, always following. There was one thing that bothered Hult'ah and it was the prisoners of war. He was not involving himself, but he bristled at the idea of females being used in this manner. There was no honour in this. 

Females were tied to stockades, kept on their knees. Nude, and constantly rutted. Many were pregnant. The Orcs showed them no mercy. Hult'ah tilted his head and scanned the captives, there were so many of them. His mask changed. Why weren't the faeries using their magic?

He opened his wrist computer and ran a talon along the keys, searching the yautja database for a reason why. His mask changed again until he finally noticed a glowing ring around the throats of the females. The Orcs had somehow found a way to depower the faeries. Hult'ah growled low in his chest. That was not very sporting.

There was no noise made from him as he descended from his perch and snuck into the Orc camp later that night. He made for the gate guards first. They made no sounds as he took them down easily. Spear to the gut and his talons across the throat made quick work of them. They were still writhing on the ground when Hult'ah began skinning them quickly. He used their own ropes to hang them upside down at their posts respectively. 

Before he bolted back to his perch he approached one of the white faeries in the stockades. She was barely breathing. Her white hair had been shorn from her head, exposing her somewhat pointed ears. The horns that should have been on her head were cut almost to the skin. He tapped on her collar before slipping his claws beneath it and forcibly removing it at the hinge. He placed the collar into one of the pouches at his belt. 

His cloaking did not drop as he used his wrist blades to break open the stockade. The faerie hadn't moved, despite being awake. He pushed on her head, removing it from the wooden prison. She fell limply to the ground.

He growled as he stared at her laying on the ground in a heap. He should leave her, he had already done more than he should have. His mandibles clicked and he picked her up from the ground and carried her out of the Orc camp. She weighed nothing.

The visions in his mask changed when he looked down at her. A small, cold hand reached up to touch him. Tears of ice were falling from her dark blue eyes before her hand suddenly dropped limply and a long exhale left her lips. He was still running when her body disappeared from his arms, transforming into snowflakes that fell from him. Hult'ah skidded to a stop and turned to look at the fresh puddles of water on the ground, the snow all but gone in the temperate weather.

He returned to his perch overlooking the camp. His thoughts on the little white faerie that had died in his arms. He shook his head and felt his long dreads whip along his back. This was not his war. He should not involve himself. He was hunting.

The collar suppressed magic. The yautja could use this… that was why he had involved himself. Not because the females shouldn't be treated this way. They were weaker… smaller than the Orcs. There was no honour in doing this to them.

Hult'ah purred to himself, calming his rising anger. He had to remain focus. He was no New Blood, he was an Honoured Warrior. Anger led to impatience, and Paya be damned if he was going to fall prey to his own impulses. Focus on the hunt. He took a deep breath and stilled as he crouched in the tree. He would wait for dawn, and watch his prey. 

His quarry always reacted to his presence in different ways. He would learn a lot from how the Orc would react to seeing the guards strung up in the night. No alarm had been sounded. A predator lurked. Fear, anger, ire. There were a myriad of emotions his prey could be feeling. 

The sun's rays cast over the encampment below. Hult'ah was crouched, cloaked, his mask scanning the buildings and tents scattered about the fenced in clearing. The heat signatures moved and rolled. His prey left his tent and instead of reacting to the bodies strung up, he went to the broken pillory where the dead faerie had been.

"Intruder!" An Orc screamed, a horn blared loudly. Hult'ah did not take his eyes from his prey. Complete indifference to his skinned victims was a new reaction. He switched the vision of his mask and zoomed on the large Orc. The red eyes were scanning the ground, the yautja guessed looking for the water, and then scanned the tree tops. He looked directly at Hult'ah for a heartbeat before his eyes returned to the stockade. He then turned towards the bodies and made his way to the gathering crowd.

"Faeries did this?" A fully armed Orc questioned.

"No," his prey huffed, "this is something else…" red eyes scan the horizon again.

"A war chief," another snarled, "another band followed us."

"Clean this fucking mess before the wolves come," the big Orc ordered, and then stepped out of the camp. 

Hult'ah followed, watching as he went after the bigger tree faeries, his biomask recording how the Orc moved as he fought. He trilled his excitement and settled in a tree not far from the combat. There was stamina aplenty here, his moves were fluid, well practiced. This was no young warrior. He was in the prime of life.

This was a worthy opponent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***TRIGGERS*** Rape and violence towards a pregnant woman... 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

###  3

He killed two tree faeries. And his prey did it alone. He glistened with sweat and green blood, his body vibrating as he roared his victory for all to hear. Hult'ah watched, fascinated. The Orc had been stomped more than a couple of times, kicked, and green magic had been used on him. The bark on the tree faeries had thickened and whip-like vines had slashed out at the Orc.

Hult'ah had been transfixed. The green giant had managed to climb the first faerie a few times in spite of the lashing tentacles. The faerie had pulled him off and slammed him on the ground, again and again. Until the last time.

The Orc had been deliberate, feigning weakness. Hult'ah growled in approval. A good tactic, let the prey think they are winning, that they are going to defeat the predator. The faerie used more energy than necessary, trying its damnedest to kill the monster. The yautja saw it coming before the faerie did. The Orc ran up and using both swords, plunged them dead in the center of the tree giant.

A hollow scream unlike anything Hult'ah had ever heard sent birds to flight. It also called a second tree faerie. The dying giant fell back into the forest that it guarded so viciously, the Orc still attached to its chest. The ground shook violently, sending dirt and leaves flying.

The yautja was still as the Orc yanked his swords from the wood only to stab them down again, a great roar bellowing from his mouth. The sound of wood breaking echoed long after the faerie was dead.

It took the big Orc longer to deal with the second tree giant. Throughout the entire fight, Hult'ah recorded and watched. He liked the way the warrior moved wounded, how he compensated for his injuries and then completely ignored them. He switched the visions of his biomask, he wanted to see his heartbeat. It was steady. There was no adrenaline flooding the Orc's system. No fear.

Hult'ah purred. His prey knew he was going to kill the second faerie. Knew it with a certainty. There was no doubt in his footing, the swing of his blades were sure, slowed from the previous fight, but not done. 

This faerie got a few good hits in, more dark green blood splashed the forest floor. The faerie moaned, the sound slow and low. The yautja understood the crooning as an early victory declaration. The Orc was not finished though.

The massive tree lifted one of its feet, it was going to stomp his prey… the yautja was pleasantly surprised as the Orc launched himself up at the raised foot as it began its descent. The faerie shrieked as the swords buried themselves in its lower leg. What happened next, seemed to happen in slow motion, Hult'ah was on the edge of his perch.

His quarry jumped from the leg to the other, again he stabbed his swords into the thigh of the faerie before he jumped again and landed onto the bark covered chest. He drove one blade into the wood and then stepped off the hilt and jumped up to the faerie's face. The bulging green arms raised over the matted hair, holding onto the hilt of the one sword with both hands. The Orc arched back and using all his weight buried his weapon into the tree giant's skull.

The forest was deathly silent up until the faerie tipped to the ground like a felled tree. Another cloud of dust and dirt exploded, the sound of wood exploding reverberated through the woods followed by another enraged roar. The Orc sounding his victory call.

He was covered in blood, his own. Hult'ah remained absolutely still as his prey sheathed his swords and limped back towards his camp, a green blood trail following him. He paused once and turned to look up at the trees, his red eyes scanning the foliage in the setting sun. They settled on the invisible yautja for half a second, long enough for the hunter to wonder if his prey knew he was being watched.

A thrill of excitement went down his spine at the thought of the Orc understanding he was being hunted. That he was worthy prey. The red eyes narrowed and he turned on his heels, his shoulders stiff. The yautja stayed with him as he returned to his encampment. The Orc would require a healer, or mending with a cleric, whatever his primitive race used.

His quarry made it back safely to his camp. He did not stop to speak to the new guards, there were four of them now, and he ignored the naked faeries. He went straight for a larger tent in the center of the clearing. His vision switched to infrared to see through the tent walls.

There were dozens of Orcs within. Hult'ah moved closer on his tree, crouching on the very edge, his talons against the bark. They were drinking inside the tent. He turned his head towards the new guards. He tilted his head and gazed about the clearing, looking at where all the Orcs were at a glance.

Not many were out and about, except for the odd guard patrolling the grounds. The log house where they fed, and the tent where they drank had the most activity, the most heat signatures. Many were sleeping in the scattered tents, and around campfires. It would take Hult'ah five minutes to reach the guards, and kill them. He could skin an Orc in under five minutes if he was sloppy. Four guards, half an hour at best to display them for the maximum effect.

The tent flap opened and a drunken Orc, much smaller than his quarry, stumbled out. Hult'ah watched as he clumsily made his way towards the naked faeries bound in the stockades. His switched his vision and zoomed in. It was a blue skinned faerie, her blue hair and horns were shorn to her head, and she wore that small golden collar at her throat. She was moaning low, her breathing erratic.

The Orc slapped her ass hard, the sound loud in the silence of the night, causing the female to whimper in pain. Her little fists clenched and her feet swirled in the bondage, unable to do anything else. Another slap ripped across the night, a little shriek, followed by whimpering. Hult'ah's hair bristled, he switched his vision again as he zoomed even closer, focusing on the faerie's distended midriff, his talons flexed.

She was pregnant. He straightened on the tree and took a step forward as he let himself fall. He landed silently, the leaves cushioning his landing. He stayed cloaked as he made his way towards the entrance. He wasn't going to kill the guards tonight. He was changing his plans. 

He advanced at the pace of a snail, the guards never once noticed him creeping his way inside. The darkness and his calculated movements kept him all but invisible. The yautja picked up his speed once he had passed the guards and made for where the faeries were kept. 

His new prey was roughly rutting the screaming blue faerie without care. Slapping the female as he took from her. With her magic blocked, her hands and legs locked, she could not protect her young. Hult'ah clenched his fist, his wrist blades exploded from his gauntlet. He would protect it for her. This was against the code. The sound startled the Orc, and without stopping his fucking of the howling faerie, turned his head to look over his shoulder.

They made eye contact before he lost his head. The hunter had then yanked the bloody body from the little female. He purred unsteadily for her as he then realized something truly horrifying, even for him. The female had been in the process of giving  _ birth… _

_ Paya _ .

Her child dropped to the ground unceremoniously, his vision switched and he instantly recognized the babe as Orcish. A full Orc. The suckling was healthy despite what had just happened, covered in green blood and still attached to its mother by the cord. He cut the cord with his blades, his purr did not waiver. He did not hesitate as he broke her collar and the pillory she was strapped to. The afterbirth fell from her as he picked her up like a babe, plopping to the ground with a wet sound. The smell of blood wafted all around him.

The child was with its own kind, he doubted the faerie would want it. He used his plasmacaster to shoot down a tree branch overlooking the encampment, alerting the Orcs. This was all he was doing for the child. Orcs immediately poured from the buildings and tents just as Hult'ah ran through their midst as fast as he could, carrying the little blue faerie in his arms. His cloaking enveloping her.

They were not noticed in the commotion and he got them pretty far before he stopped and glanced down at the faerie he was holding against his chest. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow. There was a dripping trail of green blood that had followed them. His purr deepened. He switched his vision and before he could scan her, she turned to water in his arms and soaked him completely from his chest down.

His limbs returned to his side and he clenched his paws He turned around, his long dreads whipping around with the movement. He purred to himself, calming his rising anger. He had to remain focus. He could not involve himself in this war. This was not his war to wage.  _ This was not his war to wage! _

He was here for a trophy. Nothing else


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

###  4

Hult'ah found himself using the tree closest to the enclosure where the faeries were being kept as his main perch. He'd killed another Orc using a hangman's noose and wire rope. He'd dropped his trap over the Orc's head and pulled, the neck had severed and the head had popped off with minimal effort, sending a spray of blood across the unconscious faerie he had been rutting. 

His prey took a full day to recuperate from his fight with the tree faeries. There had been no reaction from the big Orc to the dead bodies that suddenly began appearing in the faerie enclosure. This proved to be quite an interesting development. Somehow, his quarry acted like nothing was amiss. 

The yautja had watched as his prey had ignored the visible signs he was leaving behind. Even after he killed the new guards, and strung them up skinless, there had been no reactions. This puzzled Hult'ah as did the big Orc always scanning the treetops. This was not the first time that the thought that his quarry was searching for him crossed his mind. There was nothing on this planet except faeries that could potentially hide in the trees. And none of the faeries spied on the Orcs. Ever.

He would take a greater risk. He would follow the Orc into the camp to see whom he spoke too. Someone knew something, something about the yautja even and was warning his prey. If that was the case, he needed to get rid of them. No one could have knowledge of the yautja. It was against the laws of his people.

He waited three whole days in his tree, before he could advance within the camp. In that time, his prey hunted twice more, returning wounded but victorious. The Orcs were adapting… more guards, more patrols, more fires. Still nothing from his prey though…

Hult'ah had very quietly jumped down into the midst of the faeries. His cloaking on and weapons ready. He was silent as he moved from tree to boulder. Keeping himself as a mirage, swaying ever so slightly. He did not linger close to the fires, his cloaking could be spotted. He took no chances. 

The Orcs were loud and masked his natural noises easily. He was able to record conversations through the tent walls without having to risk being seen. He just needed to find his quarry, and follow. His vision changed as he scanned the infrared heat signatures of the camp. 

_ There _ . Hult'ah purred to himself as he found his target. Inside one of the few wooden structures within the encampment. The yautja moved with the grace of a big cat, pressing himself against the wooden frame. Recording what he could hear, translating it all.

His prey was surrounded by smaller Orcs half his size. They were dressed differently, though he could not tell through the wall, their shape was different. He could barely make out the hum of their voices. He stilled against the wall as their words translated and he listened.

"When will it come?" His prey growled angrily. Hult'ah tilted his head, long dreads sliding off his shoulder. He knew they spoke of him. He had found the culprits.

"Soon," a frail voice whispered, "The spirit stalks."

"It tracks," another elderly voice spoke, "Must kill it."

"It is a coward!" His prey snarled. Hult'ah could hear the jiggling of bones, the comforting noises grounding him in his focus. 

"Silence!" Another voice, also ancient, "the spirit is cunning," there was a nasal like growl, "get angry and you will die."

There was a low growl from his prey, "I will not die!"

"Then continue to watch for the ghost," there was a noise of agreement from the others, "the spirit watches you, Balthazar. In the trees."

His prey snarled and left the wooden building in a huff. Hult'ah watched him leave and then silently slipped inside from the shadows. The hut was small, and he could clearly see the four smaller orcs standing in a semi-circle around a smoldering pit. All four of them held large walking sticks decorated with small bones and feathers, wearing much of the same. If Hult'ah guessed, these were Elders in the Orc clan. They were all breathing heavily of the smoky atmosphere, their green skin gleaming with sweat and dirt.

He advanced with cool calculation until he stood but five feet away from the closest Orc. He dropped his cloaking and his wrist blades exploded from his gauntlet. He made very quick work of the Elders. It struck him how similar, yet different Yautjas were from Orcs. Elder yautjas were not this easy to kill, quite the contrary, yautjas were harder to kill the older they were.

There was not a moment to lose as Hult'ah skinned the Elders, drained them of blood and lifted them to hang from the rafters. He took a trophy, the oldest, with the most feathers and bones. He claimed his skull and put it within his trophy net. He did not claim the spine, he only wanted one Orcish spine and that was his prey. A worthy opponent.

He left as soon as he finished and crawled his way back to the faerie pen, safe and invisible. He approached a pale green one, she was breathing deeply, her eyes clenched closed, her small hands fisted in the pillory. Her wings were gone, same with her green hair and horns. He switched his vision to see if she was pregnant, she wasn't. He didn't bother trying to be secretive, he smashed the wood and gathered the tiny faerie to his chest.

His cloaking enveloped her after a few seconds of stillness. He noticed her eyes remained closed but her hands fisted into his netting, catching on his necklace of skull and bones. He purred instinctively for her, unheard in the deafening loudness that was the Orc camp.

The new guards, even newer than before cause he killed the last bunch, did not see them as he crept past them. He was covered in the blood of their Elders and not so much as an alarm… his thoughts trailed off as a loud horn blared.

"Intruders!" Multiple voices screeched, the guards surrounding him reacted, and Hult'ah bolted. He ran hard and fast, far from the gates of the Orc encampment. He ran passed the tree faeries that guarded their borders, deep into forested land unguarded and wild. The sounds of the jungle wafted around him in the afternoon sun.

He crouched low to the ground and without dropping his cloaking very gingerly deposited the faerie he was holding onto the ground. She materialized the moment he released her. There was no movement from her as his talons reached for the collar at her throat, purring all the while. It snapped beneath his paws.

Hult'ah was immediately on his feet and backing away from the faerie. That he saved her life did not change the fact that he had no defense from her power, and he was not going to chance it. He did not stay, he bolted from her side as quickly as he could, making sure she did not see him. At least not properly. He should not have involved himself in this. He should grab his trophy and leave.

The yautja growled to himself and ran back to his perch. He would watch for his prey. It was almost time.  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

###  5

Balthazar snarled at the Orc serving the swill behind the bar. Minutes after he had left the shamans' cabin, they had been slain. All of them. This angered him. The ghost had been right there, listening, watching, and he hadn't seen him or smelt him. Fucking coward.

Orcish legends often speaks of these murderous ghosts. Hunters from the otherside. Able to transcend between life and death. The shamans had warned him before the dead bodies had started piling up, that the mythic ghost was watching him. The legendary monster from ages past. Made flesh and bone

Stalking him. Hunting him.

He was proud. Orcs did not feel fear in the traditional sense, but they respected a greater foe. The myth detailed that only the best, the most worthy are hunted. This made Balthasar inwardly preen, as much as an Orc could do so. The ghost knew his prey, knew he was the best this camp had to offer, and wanted him. He was fine with that, truth be told, he wanted the spirit as well. Like called to like.

If it stalked and hunted him, it was cautious. An immortal being would not go through the trouble. No, the ghost was cautious, and wary. Learning him, his fighting style. It was a heady realization, until he had tried to locate it. See it with his own eyes, this mythical being.

Not one fucking glimpse. Not when he was fighting the tree faeries, or when he walked past the corpses of his comrades. He had made it a point to watch everything, especially the trees. For an Orc able to spot a tiny flower faerie from a hundred paces, it was borderline humiliating. There had been no mirages, no bending light. No fucking tricks. 

If it wasn't for those Gaia be damned faeries being freed, or those skinless bodies, Balthazar would have seen and scented nothing amiss. Even his Orcish instincts were failing him, and that annoyed him, on a deep level. Orcs had long lost the ability to commune with nature like their counterparts, the faeries. Magic no longer came to them when called, hadn't for millenia now, if not more. Instead, Orcs had the distinction of being constantly  _ aware _ .

A sixth sense that heightened their innate abilities. It alerted him to swords being swung in his direction with his back turned. It allowed for him to know he was being followed by enemies. Orcs were almost impossible to ambush or surprise, their keen sense of smell and hearing were bestial. He had been positive the ghost would have been seen, at least sensed, but fucking nothing.

Not a Gaia be damned thing. He had seen no sign of the ghost, apart from the bodies. He knocked his mug back and swallowed the fire water, letting the booze burn down his throat to settle in his gut soothingly. The fucking bodies… he slammed his mug on the counter, signalling for another. He was not ignored long, his temper was notoriously foul. The barkeep poured from a large black flask and shoved the cup back towards Balthazar.

He growled to himself and swallowed the liquor back in one long swallow. The guards had all been found without their skins, gutted, and strung up like fucking animals. He was done waiting around for this ghost to come to him. He would find it, and he would kill it. This game had gone on long enough. The shamans had warned that he could not get angry, he would keep his cool. He would think with a clear head… until it came time to not to.

His hand moved to the weapons at his side. If he was confronting the spirit, he would need all his gear. He pushed himself from the counter and left without saying a word. He roughly shoved away an Orc that got in his way. The cool air rustled the feathers that hung down his back, weaved in his thick, matted black hair.

His step faltered in surprise but he played it off as though he were drunk. He'd caught a whiff of it, something in the air that was not faerie or Orc. He swirled on his feet in an act, his red eyes scanning the trees. Seeing nothing, he lowered his focus to the roofs of the wooden buildings. A torch flickered and  _ there. _

_ Right. There. _

Red eyes narrowed further. He could  _ see _ it… the fucking ghost… the firelight behind it had twisted in a way that would barely be noticed, like the light was reflected, bended awkwardly. Balthazar had been waiting for this, watching, for weeks it seemed. He gritted his teeth and turned to weave his way towards his tent, being noisy and boisterous on purpose. The rest of his weaponry was in a chest, near his bed roll. He wasn't going to face the enemy without his armour, not  _ this _ enemy. He did not know what his foe could do.   


The spirit followed cautiously. Balthazar's lip curled in disdain, but he continued his act until he reached his tent. Once inside, there was no hesitation from the Orc. He moved as though possessed, his movements sure and swift. He had no time to waste. He removed the heavy shield at his back and opened the chest, one of two pieces of furniture in his tent. His large silver armour gleamed, polished from the last time he had worn it. It matched the greaves and the heavy boots he wore. It was meant to reflect the natural light and blind his enemy. 

The Orc pulled the heavy armour over his wide shoulders. The spikes covering it making him even more intimidating that he already was. He pulled on straps and buckles. He looped leather and metal through his greaves. Both his swords were sheathed at his side, he strapped the silver horned helm to his head, and dropped the visor, only his eyes were visible. He pulled on the silver gleaming gauntlets, strapping them tightly to his armour. He hefted his massive shield with his left arm, strapped three throwing axes to his waist, checked for his poisons and toxins, vials he kept at his belt, and grabbed one of his halberds from the impressive weapon stand next to the chest. 

He was Balthazar, the silver ogre. Death on the battlefield. He would face the ghost, and emerge victorious. Gaia be damned if he was killed, he would bring the spirit with him when he crossed the final battlefield. He would have a drink with the ghost when they were standing before the black chieftain, the guardian of hells' gates, but until then… he took great deep breaths of air, working his blood up to a frenzy... Until then… he would give his foe a reckoning. It would be a good death.

The Orc stepped out of his tent, his footing quick for such a large being, shield up and halberg ready. The ghost trilled in what Balthazar assumed was surprise. The fucker had been on the other side of the fabric walls of his tent.  _ So fucking close _ . Teeth gritted, he swung his weapon in a wide circle over his head, the reach of his spear catching the spirit off guard. A streak of bright green splattered the ground

Balthazar opened his maw wide, baring his teeth behind his helm and unleashed a war cry of such ferocity that other Orcs began gathering. With the smell of blood heavy on the air, the tides of this fight had turned in his favour. The scent guided the Orc, a primal being, and the bright green colour was like a beacon. The spirit could bleed, its blood just as green as everything else on this planet. It could die.

His shoulder tensed and he jabbed the spear forward. The green blood moved lightning fast, dodging the blow. The sound of metal grating on metal warned the Orc to weapons being unsheathed. He lifted his shield in time to block a vicious downward strike, sparks flew from the contact. 

And then the ghost dropped the pretense.  _ He _ shimmered into view, blue lightning bolts dancing up and down his large body, streaking across his chest and pauldron.  _ Lightning magic _ . Balthazar was quick to scan his opponent, wasting no time to measure his worth. Two-toned green skin, waist long, dreadlocked black hair not that different from his own, but different. There was something sticking up from his shoulder that looked like a weapon, black tipped claws, no swords, no axes. The ghost was a little bit bigger than Balthazar, but not by much. Small skulls and bones decorated his neck and chest, a silver helmet hid his face. He must be an Orc outcast from another clan. A clan Balthazar did not recognize.

With lightning magic.  _ Faerie  _ lightning _ magic _ . His felt his rage boil, but he tampered it down. Not yet. That explained why he was invisible, using a shield of lightning. There was a faerie protecting him, casting her Gaia be damned magic. Balthazar would make it a point to not touch him, he had no wish to test the mettle of this shield. This was no ghost of legend. No mythical being hunting him. Nothing more than a yellow bellied bastard that would find his halberd deep in his belly before the night was through. He would feed his corpse to the carrion. 

They were surrounded now, Balthazar and his opponent, dozens of Orcs had encircled them, taking bets and preventing escape, more were coming. The ghost that was not a ghost rushed Balthazar, using the wicked blades on his wrist. He also slashed out with his other hand, black talons scratching against the silver plates. The halberd slashed forward, he jumped away. They danced an old dance that never bored Balthazar. His blood was heating, his ire rising, it was coming.

The traitorous Orc reached to his back and Balthazar swung his weapon into an arc, not giving his enemy a chance to use whatever he had brought out. It didn't matter, it exploded into a spear that was on par with his own. The masked Orc twirled it between his hands, the action putting the silver Orc on the defensive. Balthazar tracked the motion and raised his shield.

There was such strength behind the blow that he dug furrows in the ground with his heels. The blows rained fast and furious after that, his shield was thickened specifically to prevent weapons from cleaving it. He needed time, and becoming a veritable wall of metal gave him this. He was an Orc Berzerker, he just needed to garnish enough power to unleash his Berzerker rage.   


Spear and halberd locked, sharp claws slashed at him, at a different joint in his armour. Testing its strength. Balthazar did not like that. This Orc was taking stock of him, looking for weakness. He shoved with his shield, the enemy was sent backwards into a wall of bodies that shoved him back into the fray.

Balthazar smashed his shield against the trunk of his opponent. He used as much force as he could without giving an opening. He jabbed with his haldberg, a ferocious growl sounded close to his ear. His weapon was yanked from his grip and tossed aside. The Orc raised his shield and pushed himself backwards. There was enough distance between them that he grabbed an axe and threw it at the other Orc.

Damn he was quick. He dodge, easily side-stepping the twirling weapon. A hapless bystander got it to the chest instead and dropped to the ground dead. He threw second axe, the Orc danced away, coming ever closer with his spear, another member of the audience died, his body collapsing into the impromptu ring that had formed around them. His opponent was running into a wide circle around Balthazar, and then he jumped higher than any Orc he had ever seen.

The berzerker raised his shield in time to catch his opponent trying to land on him. Both feet planting into his shield. He grunted and used the momentum to propel the speckled Orc back in the air. He reached out with his free hand and grabbed the ankle to smash him back into the ground. 

He unsheathed one of his swords and made to stab down but he had already moved. A well placed kick sent Balthazar forward. He turned around in time to raise his shield. Three red dots came from the mask of the other Orc that stood tall halfway across the ring. Something in his gut clenched and Balthazar raised his shield as a sound unlike anything he had ever heard before reverberated through the encampment. A burst of light came from the other Orc and something flew towards the silver warrior.

His shield went up and it caught the projectile. It had such force behind it that Balthazar was sent flying back even more. His shield dented, and smoldering. He smirked from behind his helmet as he jumped back to his feet, shield still in hand. His armours were resistant to magic, his lightning would not work on him. He would let that sink in for the other Orc. His faerie would be of no help against him.

The stick that had been sticking up from his shoulder was smoking, and Balthazar frowned. Not a faerie then… a weapon… a magical weapon. Before he could ponder this the other orc stabbed his spear into the ground and reached up to his helmet. He pulled on wires and Balthazar's eyes widened suddenly as the mask was removed and reality shattered briefly.

It was not an Orc.

Mandibles, very crab like in design, spread wide and fangs sharper than any Orc lined his mouth. Two massive eye teeth were in the upper jaw. Small beady yellow eyes stared at him intensely. The mask was hooked to a belt. A large sloping forehead with spines everywhere, more speckles. The arms spread, the claws flexed and it roared at Balthazar. 

His blood reached its boiling point. A smile spread across the Orc's mouth. He removed his helmet, tossed it to the side and roared his answer, his challenge. 

Red eyes began glowing as he focused on the ghost, his rage at peak. The berzerker was coming to life, and he was staring at the mythical being made flesh, splattered with green blood. 

It was time to end this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

### 6

His thwei was singing in his ears. His hearts were both pumping with adrenaline and excitement. The hunt calling to his instincts. The Orc was proving to be truly worthy. He had fooled Hult'ah with his feigned drunkenness. He had underestimated his prey, the wound on his chest a vivid reminder to not do that again.

The Orc was good. He moved with the grace of an apex predator, the halberd an extension of his arm. He found no weakness in the gleaming armour as he raked his claws along its seams. He eventually unarmed his prey after he slashed his thigh open. That massive shield was vicious, harder than Hult'ah had given it credit. It had taken a direct hit from his sivk'va-tai, his plasmacaster and had come out with a dent, a smoldering _dent_.

Hult'ah had decided then to give the Orc a chance. He had planted his ki'cti-pa, combistick, and had unmasked himself. He let the Orc, and the encampment at this point, see him fully and challenged the Orc openly. He spread his mandibles and his arms and roared.

The Orc answered him, yanking his helmet off. He threw it to the side and roared back at him, teeth bared. Hult'ah narrowed his eyes with consideration and purred to himself in satisfaction. His wrist blades lengthened adding a good six inches to its already impressive twelve inches of length.

His quarry ran at him, swinging one of his longswords. He used his gauntlet knives to parry and then twirled on his feet, as he moved around the Orc like a dancer. His long dreads whipped around slapping the Orc across the face in a last act of insult, before he extended his right arm and his dah'kte cut through the Orc's thick neck right above the collar of the armour. There was no resistance, the bone cleaved as though it were a slab of meat.

The prey fell to his knees, his head rolled away as he pitched forward. Hult'ah made a point of roaring at all the Orcs that still surrounded him. There was a heavy silence that cloaked the entirety of the camp. The Yautja clamped his mask back on his face and deliberately walked towards the head, making his footfalls heavy on purpose.

Orcs moved out of his way, backing away abruptly. He reached down, grabbed the head and placed it in his trophy net next to the feathered shaman at his hip. He then made his way to his combistick, yanked it from the ground and retracted it. He strapped it to his back and gave his shoulders a shake. His audience parted, the exit all but pointed out. He could hear the Orcs whispering among themselves, calling him a ghost, no swords were drawn on him and they allowed him to walk out of the camp. Cowardice more than honour stayed their hand.

He bolted as soon as he was cleared of the encampment. He had to get to his ship and leave. He had been on this planet long enough… he almost stumbled on a vine that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. What…? He slashed out with his wrist guards as more vines grabbed at him, trees coming to life all around to crowd him. Tree faeries.

That was impossible. _Pauk_! He did not want to fight these guardians. They were the main defense the faeries had. He had avoided their borders, avoided them completely, what were they doing here?! And why were they attacking him? Had he run into a raid? Had they mistaken him for an Orc?

His right arm was eventually grabbed, he was stretched out, arms and legs. His shoulder cannon whirled to life and he raised his head to aim his laser when a tiny white circle of light hovered directly in his face. What…?

"Sleep!" His translator said before Hult'ah lost consciousness. Pauk.

************

He came to in shock and surprise. Muscles tensed like he was in battle. He was laying in his bed of pelts, in his home, on Yautja Prime. He sat up quickly. He was nude, except for his mask…? What…? Hult'ah gave his head a shake and brought a paw to his biomask. Why was he wearing…? Where was his armour…? He scanned his room swiftly taking in his surroundings. _How had he gotten here…_ ? His thoughts trailed off as a small green yautja walked into his room. His eyes widened as he stared at the new arrival. _Who was that…_?

At first he thought it was another male, a young unblooded teenager, she was so small. He had never seen an adult female, his mask told him this was so, almost two feet smaller than him. Her mandibles clicked at him, and she greeted him openly, as though they were familiar. He did not recognize her...

"I feared you would not wake," she purred at him. _Something was off_. She wasn't speaking yautja with him. What language was that…? Confusion clouded his mind. He shook his head again, his long dreads swaying down his back.

He remained silent as he stared at her intensely. Why was a female not related to him in his rooms? Who was she? He stilled completely, and he tensed uncomfortably when she sat at the end of the bed. She was overly dressed, a long robe of brown that clung to her curves. Yautjas females were not… curvy…? He had understood what she said… why was this… thought fled when she placed a dainty hand on his calf muscle. His muscles locked, his amber eyes narrowed at her paw. 

Her skin felt _different_ … it was not scales like his own... and then he noticed the slight tremble against his hide before she removed her paw. Her yellow eyes widened, his narrowed further. She was afraid… _of him_ … the oddity of his train of thought had him staring at her _hard_. Even a small female had nothing to fear from him. More doubt fogged his mind, his instincts were screaming in his head that something was wrong.

"What is your name?" she asked in that weird language, the way she spoke at odds with her mandibles. Why was she not speaking their language with him? His mandibles twitched.

"Hult'ah," he answered after a long silence. She averted her eyes as she repeated his name. She struggled with the word, a yautja word, and it surprised him when she looked at him almost _shyly_. Females were not shy… 

"Hulk suits you," she spoke, her voice _soft_ . He growled low in his throat, he had meant to make it threatening. He was issuing her a challenge, one that no green-blooded female would ignore. 

"You take liberties, female," he clicked at her in Yautja. His eyes narrowed behind his mask as he watched her. She did not bristle, there was no reaction from her indicating he had offended her. It was like she hadn't understood a word he said.

"Where are you from?" She asked, her voice _soothing_. He frowned and shook his head, clearing this fog that had descended over him as she spoke. He answered her anyways, he kept his words in yautja though.

"Yautja Prime…" he murmured. She frowned at him, her mandibles tightening over her inner mouth, and then she touched his calf again. He moved his leg out of her grasp and stood to his feet beside the bed. "If you seek to mate with me," he puffed his chest out, and widened his shoulders as he straightened, increasing his size, "Challenge me accordingly," he growled down at her.

"What are you doing on Gaia?" She ignored his words completely, and raised her head to look at his face. He brought a paw to his biomask and felt his senses swimming, like he was underwater. 

Her words had the effect of a cold bucket of water being thrown at him. _Gaia_. That is where he was… his eyes suddenly widened, and he reached down for the small female. She squeaked as he grabbed her by the throat and suspended her in the air. Her talons were ineffective on his bare wrists. An illusion. She did not have talons.

Hult'ah roared in her face. Her mandibles flared and for a moment he thought he saw something shimmer across her body. It had looked like a ripple across a pool of liquid. 

"Sleep!" She hissed the word. Hult'ah fell to the ground in a heap. His last coherent thought was that he was a prisoner.

He had been captured by the faeries he had done everything in his power to avoid. Served him right for meddling in affairs that were none of yautja business.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

###  7

He awoke with a start, tensing all of his muscles before he forced himself to relax. He took stock of himself, he was naked, except for his biomask. He was in his room again, in his bed of pelts…

There was someone in bed with him. His eyes darted to the left of him without moving his head. He could make out a shape and dreads. Another yautja. He frowned, his ire rising. He did not share his living quarters with anyone. He turned his head deliberately, moving at a tedious pace to not wake his unwanted companion. 

His mask scanned the intruder, revealing it to be a female of unbelievably short stature.  _ What… _ ? He tensed and detected no dau-shui, not his or hers, on the air. He was covered in wounds but she was not. They had not mated. Why was this female in his bed if they had not mated?

Without moving a muscle he accessed the memory banks of his mask and replayed the last events that were recorded. He watched the fight with the Orc, and then watched what his mask recorded after the battle and he was captured by tree faeries. They had put him asleep with their magic… his mask had continued recording. 

He had been stripped of everything except the mask, they had not known how to remove it, his translator had decoded their chatterings. According to the video replay, he was in a cave right now, not his bed… and his ankle was chained to it. The small green yautja at his side a faerie in disguise, not a female of his species.

A light green tinge was the colour of her skin. She had rams horns on her head, curling against her skull beautifully amidst her dark hair. Gold chains and jewels adorned her horns, making her glitter. He narrowed his eyes as he watched her interrogate him and he had answered. He watched as she put him to sleep again, just a couple hours had passed since that had happened. So her sleep magic worked on him for almost two hours. He refrained from any sudden movements and cut the video feed of his helmet. He had watched enough.

He dropped the pretense of sleep and slowly sat up in bed. According to the video, this was a large cave, bigger than the size of his rooms. He scanned the area glancing all around him so that his mask could record his surroundings even if he could not peer through the mirage. He needed to be able to find his weapons and armours and with this illusion clouding his mind, Hult'ah had to rely fully on his mask.

The female stirred in bed beside him and purred at him. "Don't leave yet, husband," she murmured sleepily, in her language. Now that he knew what was going on, he could understand his earlier confusion.

Hult'ah huffed to himself. She had called him husband… a faerie term for life mate. The faerie knew nothing of his culture else she would have chosen a different word. What was she getting at? Why the pretense? She was pumping him for information, but not about his technology or his ship. What was the purpose of this? 

She stretched in bed and then got to her feet beside him. He was struck again by how curvaceous she was, she wore that same brown, clingy dress that no yautja female would ever wear. It was too impractical, and could be grabbed or snagged, could even be a reason they died.

"Did you find what you were looking for on your last trip?" She was making idle conversation, interrogating him again. His eyes narrowed behind his mask. It annoyed him that she believed this trickery worked on him. He turned his head and glanced down at the dark green yautja beside him.

He did not answer, rather he used his mask to review the footage he had just filmed when he had scanned the room earlier. He would memorize the layout of the cave. There were three other faeries standing far away staring at them, watching against the far wall. What looked like the entrance was directly across from the bed. He did not know how strong the chain at his ankle was, he couldn't feel it. 

The chain, he guessed, was probably as long as this illusion allowed. They fully expected him to be fooled by what he saw. 

"Are you hungry?" The female cooed at his side, "I will make you something delicious!"

He clicked rapidly and could not help the laughter that vibrated through him. A female preparing food for him, that would never happen on Yautja prime. He was tempted though, it had been a couple days since he had eaten, but Hult'ah did not want to remove his mask. He would be forced to do so if he fed and they would know how to take it off him next he slept. That could not happen.

He glanced down at the female and decided he would play along with her vision, let her think she had him. He wanted to test the boundaries of her magic. He could speak her language, not fluently like others, but it was passable. He did not have any recordings as this was his first encounter with the faeries of this world, he had always successfully avoided them before. He was irritated that this time had been different. He would escape. Yautjas were impossible to keep trapped forever. They were too powerful, too smart.

"Find." He growled, keeping his head turned downwards towards her, "Arms, woman," he eventually rumbled out, his tusks and mandibles adding clicks in the words. 

She froze, her yellow eyes widened comically. Never would a yautja female make that expression in front of a male. He laughed again, the trills and clicks echoing hollow in his mask. She shook her head quickly and her mandibles shifted upwards. "You want your armours?" She tsked at him, "You just got home…" her voice actually sounded pouty.

He purred, knowing exactly what he was doing. Purring made the yautja female more receptive to mating, but it also lulled her into calmness. On other species, it could even lower their defenses completely, the humans of Earth a prime example of this. Her pupils dilated, he switched his vision and watched as the heat bloomed across her body.

The heat signatures of everyone in the cave also became apparent. Her magic was no match for his technology. He could see through the wall of his rooms to the other three faeries. He turned his head, still purring, towards the large tunnel and saw more than a dozen red blobs or various sizes. Even if he could run out of here, they would catch him before he escaped. He needed his weapons and armours.

His attention returned to the faerie in disguise beside him. She was trying to portray them as a couple. An idea formed in his mind as he stood there purring. He doubted she was expecting him to be amorous. Maybe he could force her hand. Hult'ah deliberately released his dau-shui, his mask scanning the area, and watching for her reaction. Her breath caught and she leaned closer towards him.

He lowered his head further and pushed his helmeted brow against hers. He then sat down on the bed and spread his knees. She gasped as he yanked her to stand between them in front of him. Her small body very unyautja like. She was not heavy like he was with layers of dense muscle beneath her hide. Her skin was soft, but he expected that now that he knew what she was. 

Her breath hitched as he lifted her easily to straddle his lap. She made clicks and squeaks and her paws pushed against his firm chest. "You n-need t-to eat first!" Her voice was shaky. His talons hooked into her dress and without effort, he ripped it off her body in one motion. He knew that they were being watched, this should force her hand. She gasped again, and buried herself against him, hiding her nudity.

"Fuck," he rumbled in her weird language, "Arms. Food."

"You just…" she trailed off as he grabbed her ass with both of his paws and spread her cheeks. "Sleep!" She shouted suddenly, her voice high pitched and alarmed.

Hult'ah fell backwards onto his bed, unconscious. His mask still recording everything.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

###  8

Gaia save her. Hulk had stripped her without warning and had almost violated her. In front of her attendants and advisors! Maybe pretending they were a couple was not a good idea, his customs were obviously different from anyone on her world. She had assumed his culture was not  _ that _ different… she had been wrong.  _ Very wrong _ .

She was quick to clamber off his massive body and grabbed her tattered dress from the ground. She dropped her magic and ran towards her maids. Another dress was given to her and she was swift to cover her nudity. She was blushing as three sets of eyes watched her anxiously.

"My Lady," Sarana looked at her nervously, her blue butterfly wings flicked behind her, "Are you all right?"

Sylvania ran her right hand down her right horn and nodded as she bit on her lower lip. It had been  _ seasons _ since a man had touched her. It had surprised her and she had been briefly seduced by his forceful manner and his words. He'd spoken her tongue… had made an effort to speak in her language.

She had known with the first illusion she had weaved around him that Hulk came from another world. Faeries were able to communicate with all the native creatures of Gaia, from the tiny insects to the great dragons. She should have been able to understand him if he was a native, but she hadn't. His language had never been heard before.

And then another idea had formed as he had pulled her to sit on his lap. What if he was the answer to their prayers? Gaia always provided, all faeries knew this, and She had provided a strong male, able to fight the Orcs. This was a long shot… but what if…

"Can you fetch me an earth faerie?" She whispered the words. The earth faerie, or fertility faerie, would be able to determine if what she was considering was even possible. This was madness… 

Gladya, a fire faerie with red skin and hair nodded and poofed from the room in a cloud of smoke. Sarana took a step towards her monarch. Her voice was lowered, "What are you thinking, My Lady?"

Sylvania licked her lips and cast a look over her shoulder at Hulk. He was knocked unconscious from her magic, chained naked to a bed, no access to weapons or armours. She would give him food and drink, but his helmet… she wondered if he could breathe the air on Gaia… was that why he did not remove it?

It took a few moments before Gladya returned with a brown skinned, curvaceous faerie with long brown, mud-slicked hair, and a glittering unicorn horn stood tall in the middle of her forehead, she had the same wings as Sylvania, dragonfly wings. Dried mud covered her modesty, and her large breasts. Her warm brown eyes were already staring at the sleeping Hulk.

"That is not an Orc," she murmured, her eyes turning towards her Queen.

Sylvania nodded, "I need you to look him over with your power, Mahogany."

The fertility faerie swallowed and nodded. "As you wish, My Lady."

Mahogany approached the bed carefully, she kept glancing over her shoulder towards them, her eyes wide and nervous. Sylvania decided to join her, to ease her worries. "He is asleep," she placed a hand on Hulk's thick thigh and patted it, "See?"

The other faerie chuckled nervously and looked at her for a long minute before she climbed onto the bed beside Hulk. Sylvania bit her lower lip and wrung her hands together as Mahogany placed a hand on his chest. It lingered a moment before she slid it down to his groin.

"It is a male," Mahogany confirmed and then gasped, "He has a sheath."

"His anatomy is normal?" Sylvania asked, her eyes watching as the earth faerie palmed where his genitals should be. Mahogany parted the petals of his sheath and used her magic to bring out his penis, his very large, very ridged, penis.

There was a collective gasp as the other faeries approached and came to stand beside their monarch. "Gaia he's bigger than an Orc…" Sarana whispered.

"My Lady…" Gladya cleared her throat. Sylvania ignored her and concentrated on Mahogany.

"His seed?" She asked the earth faerie, her voice barely heard. She was blushing, her eyes fixated on the large phallus Mahogany was holding at the ridged base with one hand. Her other hand hovered over the slightly tapered tip until a drop of light green semen leaked from it. She used her finger to dab it and brought it to her mouth.

"Not poisonous," Mahogany answered, releasing him and recalling her magic as she glanced towards her leader. "He is healthy, and strong."

"Can he…" Sylvania blushed, but forced the words out, "Can we… use… him?"

Mahogany nodded, "There is not enough differences between our bodies and his. Shall I increase his production?" She arched an eyebrow at the Queen.

Sylvania turned a darker red and nodded. "Yes."

The earth faerie put her hand back on Hulk's penis and released her magic into it.

"My Lady…" Gladya started again, as they watched the fertility faerie do her work, "You can not mean…"

Sylvania sliced a hand across the air in front of her, silencing the fire faerie. "Gaia provides," she said simply.

"But surely…" Myrrh, a water faerie with white feathered wings, finally spoke, "There must be more males out there…"

"It's been over fifty seasons since the last male faerie has died… " Sylvania reminded them, "We have two options as far as I can see," she was embarrassed but forced herself to continue, "We let the Orcs use us until we are no more, and they will eventually kill us all, we are not replenishing our population," her voice caught as she thought of all the faeries that had died over the years at the hands of the Orcs, "or we take a chance that this visitor can save us."

Five sets of eyes glanced down at the sleeping Hulk. A heavy silence encompassed the room. "Who…?" Sarana licked her lips and cast her Queen a long look.

"I am not asking this of my people," Sylvania swallowed and squared her shoulders, "I can control him, I will do it."

"My Lady!" Gladya gasped, her red eyes wide.

Myrrh grabbed her hand with both hands. "No, my Queen!" 

"I will do it," Mahogany volunteered, both her hands still on Hulk's genitals. "You don't have to do this, My Lady."

"No," Sylvania spoke firmly, "Finish what you are doing," she glanced at the earth faerie and then her eyes roamed over her attendants, "I want all of you to leave us."

The silence was deafening, four pairs of eyes were staring at her. They did not question her order and her three attendants and advisors left without saying another word. Mahogany lingered behind. She stood from the bed and placed both her hands on Sylvania's stomach.

The warm, soothing earth magic entered her being and she frowned as she looked at the fertility faerie. "This will ensure it takes," Mahogany hugged her monarch, "be careful, My Lady."

"Do not fear for me," Sylvania blinked back tears, "Thank you."

"Gaia provides," Mahogany smiled at her and left the chamber without looking back.

Sylvania waited until she was alone before she closed off the room with her magic. She did not want anyone entering and seeing her with Hulk. This was already going to be difficult enough as it was. She did not want anyone seeing her struggle. More magic brought vines to surround Hulk's muscular arms and pull them to his back. They slithered over his biceps and hands, covering the entirety of his limbs to his shoulders. More vines wrapped around his feet, ankles and knees, covering him completely and keeping his legs spread. 

There would be no escape for Hulk. Now she just had to wait for him to wake. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

### 9

Hult'ah did not move a muscle when he awoke. He knew immediately something had changed while he had been knocked unconscious. His flexed his fingers trapped behind him, vines covered the entirety of his arms. He could feel them constrict tightly against his bulging muscles. His legs were in the same predicament, except they were spread. He was confused briefly as to why he sported a painful erection.

He accessed his mask to see what was recorded while he was unconscious. He felt his blood turn to ice as their words replayed themselves, and the reason behind his erection was explained. It was magically induced. They had done this to him. _Paya… they were going to use him as a stud._ His mandibles flared a little beneath his mask, his muscles clenched and he calculated the odds of breaking free of this magic. He did not want to waste precious energy.

"You won't break my bonds," a feminine voice intruded. He turned his head towards her and saw for the first time, the faerie responsible for his predicament. She was short, her skin a light green with long dark hair. Jeweled-covered, curled horns adorned her head. She wore the same brown dress he had ripped off the small female yautja from before. Her face was not as different as the humans from Earth, she had a nose, mouth and blunt teeth. 

He remained silent and watched her through his biomask. She approached him and sat on the bed at his side. He tensed, the vines tightened on his limbs. 

"If it's easier for you," her eyes roamed over his mask, "I can use an illusion."

He scoffed and turned his head away from her. "Get it done," he forced out slowly in her language, struggling with the words.

This was not that different from what a yautja female would do to him, except she would hold him down herself. He could do this, he had nothing to fear. His DNA was not compatible with the faeries, it would have been discovered already by his species if it was. They were too advanced to not know this. He was not worried about some half breed abomination. 

"I am so sorry," the faerie whispered, her voice catching as her hand came out and settled on his large chest, the wound the Orc had given him healed, "Gaia provides," she explained and fingers spreading along his scales, "And She provided you. You killed Balthazar," she continued, "I…"

"Get it done," he repeated, cutting her off. He turned his head so that he was looking at the ceiling now. He did not want to hear her excuses or her story, he was not interested in the details. The faster she did what she had too, the faster she would leave him and release his limbs. He would escape. It was inevitable. 

Her breath caught and she swallowed audibly. She got to her knees beside him and pulled the dress from her body. He didn't bother looking down at her. He was already erect. What she looked like mattered for naught. He remained unmoving when she put both her hands on his abdomen. Her fingers flexed and roamed over his musculature, following the lines of the muscles.

"You have a beautiful body," the faerie murmured, touching him slowly. 

He said nothing. He debated whether he should release his dau-shui, but that would be giving her help. She did not need his help for this. He did not want this. Her compliments and her admiring his form meant nothing to him. She was not a yautja, he couldn't care less what she thought of him. 

"I am so sorry," she repeated, her small hands fluttering down to touch gingerly at his cock. He tensed and bucked once. She snatched her hand away as though burnt. "I'm so sorry."

He sighed heavily, annoyed at her constant talking. "Just do it," he snarled, raising his head briefly to glance at her and then in his language added, "You are making me want to kill you with all this hesitating."

Hult'ah had been taken off guard by how small and miserable she had looked sitting beside him. Her knees were drawn up to her breasts, her cheeks were tear stained and she had her arms wrapped around her legs tightly. She looked like _she_ was the victim, not he. He sighed heavily again and bucked once in the vines. "Get it done," he said again, "Free me."

She burst into noisy tears. "I'm so sorry," she said for the fourth time. He doubted it would be the last time. And then she reached out and grabbed his dick with one hand. He grunted at her delicate touch. Yautja females were not gentle. He closed his eyes as her hand stroked him gently, spreading his natural lubricant. He felt his stomach clench, already he was at the edge. _What…_? 

His mask had only recorded their voice, and a view of the ceiling, so he didn't know exactly what they had done to him. He knew something had been done to his genitals. Her hand stroked downward and he bucked upward against his control. She yanked her hand back and gasped. He growled and bucked again, just his hips. 

"Finish," he growled viciously at her as he raised his head to glare from behind his mask. Her eyes were wide and tear filled. He cursed and banged his head backwards on the mattress. "Now!" He snarled, staring at the ceiling. She was irritating him. His testicles felt tight as though he _needed_ release. It was painful.

"I'm so sorry!" She repeated, he rolled his eyes and hissed out a breath as she grabbed his dick again. She stroked him twice before she finally moved and made an awkward attempt to clamber on top of him.

Hult'ah moved his hips, noticing that her weight barely affected him. He scoffed as she gasped. "Hurry up already!" He snapped in his language, angry that she was drawing this out longer than necessary. He would have been done already with her if they were reversed. This was borderline ridiculous. She was wasting his time.

Her knees didn't touch the mattress on either side of his hips. She had to rearrange herself. She stood over him, her feet on either side of his hips, he was staring at her as she looked down at him, a slight frown on her face. There was a very obvious size difference between them. 

"I could have killed you, skinned you and cleaned your skull already," he muttered in his tongue as she slowly crouched over him. His breath caught when she grabbed his cock at the base, her fingers did not touch around his girth. She positioned him at her entrance and very deliberately sat down on him at an excruciating pace.

He trilled uncontrollably at her tightness and his eyes clenched closed. _Pauk_! He was already about to finish! What was this sorcery? He heard her breath escape on a hiss between her teeth as she slid down his length another inch. Hult'ah growled and jerked his hips up. She squeaked and almost fell onto him. Her other hand shot out and she steadied herself on his abdomen.

She screamed when he moved his hips again. She fell over him this time, releasing his dick so that she could support herself with both shakey arms. He growled and without realizing it, it turned into a deep purr. She moaned. He didn't give her the chance to recover, and set the pace beneath her with the limited movement he was allowed. He didn't care that she wasn't accustomed to his size. He wasn't able to bury himself inside her completely. He did not have enough control to do so, but she was moaning unabashed.

Sharp nails, unlike his talons, dug into the scales of his torso. It annoyed him that he was actually deriving pleasure from this coupling, though not as much as she obviously was. His mandibles tightened over his inner mouth as he pumped his hips fast and furious. _He was right there_! His stomach clenched suddenly, his testicles cramped and without warning he ejaculated. He arched back, and bucked like a wild animal beneath her. Her vines tightened around his limbs and she screamed as he impaled her.

He roared as he emptied himself inside her womb. It was too much for her small body to take and he felt his seed come rushing back down his shaft, covering him and the bed beneath him liberally. Pauk! 

She was panting fast, her hands fisted on his body. He could feel the tremble in her limbs as she finally raised her ass high enough for his dick to fall out of her. Her knees did not support her weight and she dropped back onto him, their genitals were touching. She was leaking his seed all over him. 

He snorted. "Free me."

She was silent for a long while. "Not yet…" she breathed, her head was laying on his chest just beneath the scar the Orc had given him.

"Free me," he repeated, his voice guttural.

"Give me a half-faerie child," she whispered, sounding as though she was going to fall asleep, "and I will."

He growled, the sound meant to be threatening. "I will kill you and the suckling if we propagate," he spoke in his language. There was disgust in his tone, a half breed would be a travesty. He would not hesitate in putting it or her down. Yautja were not meant to breed with anything but other yautja. 

It was unacceptable.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

### 10

She did fall asleep sprawled across his body. Hult'ah had growled savagely, but to no avail. The faerie had not awakened and he had been forced to endure her presence. He flexed his claws, trying to cut the vines that held him. It didn't work. Even with her sleeping, the vines did not lax, they tightened every time he struggled just a little.

His cock had returned to being erect a few minutes after she had fallen asleep. Whatever sorcery had been used on him, it kept him aroused. His testicles hurt, and felt swollen, like his sheath was too tight. It annoyed him that she was the cause of that. How long would he have to endure this magic? How long before they realized he could not impregnate her?

He did not know how lengthy he had been captured, but his last meal had been before he killed the Orc. Yautja could go a long time without food or water, but they could starve just like any species. His stomach had been growling for nourishment, his hearts had also slowed their beatings. The faeries had removed his netting so his body temperature was not where it should be. He would go into torpor soon if he got too cold and there wouldn't be much he would be able to do about it. Drastic measures were needed. 

It was not long before the faerie on his chest woke up and sat up groggily. He did not glance down at her until she gasped and moved from him as quickly as she could. He noticed she touched her stomach with both hands. He switched his vision on his mask and zoomed on her midriff. He went through four different modes before he was satisfied that she was not pregnant.

Pauk. If the others knew of his capture and studding they would never let him live it down. He had to free himself, gather his equipment and leave. If he was lucky, his trophies would be with his equipment. He couldn't stay here much longer. Somehow the faerie had to release him, trust him. Would she free him if he played her game? Trust him enough to not use her magic on him?

She wanted to mate with him, he could do this without her forcing him. He wouldn't tell her that they were not compatible and let her expand her energies. He had the stamina to thoroughly sate her, even render her unconscious. 

"You need to eat," the faerie murmured from his side, stifling a yawn. Sei-i, he did.

"Meat," he answered in her language before she could ask the next obvious question. He would play her game, he would breed her, as much as she wanted. It didn't matter to him so long as he was able to escape. He needed her trust. He would have to remove his mask. 

She jumped startled and her eyes widened. She smiled at him and barely mouthed the words. "Raw or cooked?"

"Raw," he replied, and watched as she left the room, getting dressed as she did so. The vines did not release him, not even when she returned with a plate full of red meat and a jug of water. She set everything on the ground beside the bed.

"Tell me how to remove your helmet," she stood beside the bed, looking down at him.

"Swear," he had to think of the words to use in her language, "helmet stays."

She nodded, "I swear on Gaia's life force, you may keep your helmet."

"Free me," he commanded and then added, "No hurt."

"You swear?" She murmured, her fingers clenching into fists. He nodded once deliberately.

"Sei-i," he said slowly, "Yes."

It was a long moment before the vines relaxed and released him completely. He moved to his feet limber like a cat, rolling his shoulders and arms. The faerie gasped and took a step back, surprised by his inherent speed. Her eyes were wide as she stared up at him. Their size differences incredibly noticeable now. He gave his head a shake from side to side, cracking his neck sending his long dreads swaying against his hide. 

He took a deep breath and reached up to pull on the wires, causing the pressurized air to hiss. Hult'ah removed his helmet and placed it on the bed gently. The faerie took another step back when he flared his mandibles at her and roared. 

She swallowed audibly, her eyes focused on his before she pointed to the food and water. "P-please eat," she stammered, his eyes noticed her one hand flexing her fingers. She was readying her magic, she did not trust him. He snorted and he sat down cross-legged on the floor, giving her his profile as he reached for the meat and water.

Hult'ah stopped paying her attention as he made for the food. He sniffed it once before he wolfed it down. He ate the whole plate and drank her jug in one sitting. He straightened and placed his paws on his knees. He turned his head towards her and jerked his head in her direction. He motioned the area in front of him, gesturing for her to sit there, facing him. It took her a moment, and he had to say the word 'Sit' before she finally moved and kneeled in front of him. He did notice that she was within his reach should he want to grab her and snap her scrawny neck. He debated it briefly, but decided against it. He had given his word, he was an Honoured Warrior. Killing her now would make him a Bad Blood.

He reached for his helmet and handed it to her, faceplate in her direction. He motioned with his talons the she wear it, hold it against her face. She frowned at him but proceeded to do so. He waited for a moment before he began speaking in his language. The translator in his mask would allow for her to understand him.

"I will barter with you," he began, he knew she understood him for she gasped, and her hands tightened on his biomask, "you seek my seed," he growled as he continued, annoyed that he was not more disgusted at the prospect than he actually was, "I will provide it willingly," he remained focused on her, his mandibles clicking, "In exchange you will provide me with my weapons and armours, everything you took from me."

Hult'ah stared at the eyeshields of his shaking mask. He did not move except for his breathing. "You have my honoured word, I will not hurt you or your people."

He heard her gasp and for the first time, he noticed her wings flitter behind her, a buzzing noise sounding briefly. He heard her speak, but without his helmet translating he did not understand what she was saying. "Do not speak," he ordered, "I do not understand you without my helm." Her mouth clicked closed and her wings buzzed again. 

"Give me my mask, and once I wear it, you may speak to me," he explained, clicking at her. He watched as she lowered it and held it out towards him. Her eyes were wide and her face had darkened. She was blushing. He grabbed his biomask and snapped it back on his face, attaching the wires deftly.

"You swear not to hurt me or mine?" She spoke rapidly. He nodded once, his dreads sliding off his shoulder. "Swear you won't escape the moment I give you your equipment."

He nodded again. He would not escape until they were lulled into trusting him. Hult'ah was actually looking forward to mating with her again, his body's rampant arousal made it hard for him to think of other things. He was forcing himself as it were to focus on her completely. 

"Arms?" He spoke the word. She licked her lips and nodded. He watched as she exited the cave. 

He switched his vision and watched her heat signature as she went to another cave. Three other red heat signatures followed after her. He recognized the shape of his equipment. He was focused in the cave entrance when the faerie returned with her three attendants in tow. They were all carrying bits and pieces of his armours and weapons. The three faeries weren't expecting to see him sitting freely. They slowed while their lady came towards him.

"Come," the Queen spoke and set was she was carrying in front of him. The others cautiously approached, and they set everything in front of him, including his trophies. He did not move. He was admittedly relieved that they had not disposed of his trophies.

"Leave us," the faerie ordered and he watched as the three females all turned to stare at him with half-crazed, half-terrified eyes. He tilted his head to the side and looked at them as they left their cave. She sealed the door again with her magic and turned towards him. Her eyes were wide and he could hear her frantic heart beating in her chest. 

He would play his part. He raised his head and purred, the sound rumbling from deep within his chest. She gasped, and took an involuntary step in his direction. She had shown appreciation for him earlier, so she was attracted to him. He released his dau-shui and he could see her eyes glazing over. He would make this easy for her.

"Come," he motioned her forward with a talon, he struggled with her tongue but he found the words he needed, "I will seed you now, woman." 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

###  11

The faerie-Queen stumbled as she walked in his direction. Her dark eyes were still wide, and her green skin was flushed. Her hands were on her stomach in front of her. 

"Please, be gentle," she murmured, her wings flicking nervously. He chuckled and held a paw out to her. He was still sitting on the ground, surrounded by his arms.

"Yautja strong," he purred, "Honour stronger."

She hesitated a moment just out of reach, before she stepped closer and he very slowly grabbed her wrist. She tensed, all her muscles locking, his purr got louder as he pulled her towards him. She stumbled into him, her body was too rigid.

"Oof!" She muttered as she fell against him, her small hands grabbed at his shoulders so she could maintain her footing. 

Hult'ah pushed against the back of her knees, forcing them to give out so that she did fall against him. His purr increased as his paws grabbed her dress and yanked it over her head without preamble. He did not rip her clothing this time.

She gasped, her small hands fluttered along his torso as she tried to right herself. He didn't let her. One muscular arm wrapped around her middle and pulled her back flush to his front. His lubricated cock was pressed between them, against the crack of her ass. Her wings crinkled against him and he had to admit he was forcing himself to be careful. He was honour bound. His musk permeated the air around them.

Her breathing stuttered and her fingers dug in his arm. He used his free hand to grab her one knee and pulled. He was deliberate as he moved her leg so that it hung off his knee. He repeated the process with the other one. She did not fight him, not even when he moved his paw between her legs. 

All her muscles locked, and she made a motion to close her legs when he finally touched the outer lips of her cunt. His purr deepened and he lowered his head to rub his brow against the side of her head in a show of affection. He was treating her as if she were a smaller, docile yautja female. His body was tense and ready as if she were going to turn violent with him at any given moment.

"No hurt," he purred, his paw stopping its advancement. He waited until her legs relaxed before he continued. He touched her wet sex cautiously. She gasped as he pushed one finger in between her folds, he was exploring her anatomy gently. His purr transformed into an aroused growl as he raised his paw up so that he could see his glistening fingers. She was ready for him.

"Kneel," he growled, he motioned the floor beside them and the bed. He would bend her over the bed. He'd kneel behind her, spreading his legs wide so that he was lower to the ground. She gasped as he vibrated at the visual he was creating in his mind. The magic they had cast on him was powerful indeed. He was impatient to rutt against her.

It took her a moment to obey his words. She scrambled off him awkwardly and knelt beside the bed, her hands on the mattress, her knees slightly parted. Her wings flicked and spread, moving off and away from her back, opening as it were. He purred and rolled to his knees gracefully. Hult'ah positioned himself behind her, his large paws fully encompassing her hips.

She gasped as he pulled her back towards him. Her upper body dropped onto the coverings in surprise, she grabbed the pelts with her hands and fisted them. She made a small, breathless sound that danced down his spine and made his hide twitch. He did not pierce her skin with his talons, despite his digits flexing.  _ He wanted her _ . 

He spread his legs wider, lowering himself behind her to be more aligned with the entrance of her womb. His cock panted to spear her. He reached down and grabbed his dick by the base. He growled in pleasure and threw his head back as he rubbed himself against her wetness. Pauk… he wasn't going to last at this rate… 

His purr deepened as he very slowly started to push into her. She mewled and her fingers tightened on the pelts. 

"Stop!" She squeaked, her tone high-pitched. He growled as his body objected and stilled completely. She took a deep breath, and clenched her eyes closed. He watched as she girdled herself for pain and chuckled deeply. He wouldn't hurt her. He may not have much experience with females outside of his species, but he was no fool. This female was tiny, and physically weaker than he was.

He pulled his hips back, surprising her, her dark eyes snapped open. She moaned as he surged forward, stopping exactly where he had been before. He growled as her cunt milked him and he pulled back out. He would work his way into her depths. Already her tight channel was pulsing for him, stretching to accommodate. 

_ Pauk _ ! He growled and released her hips as he placed his fists on the bed on either side of her. Hult'ah bowed over her, his dreads falling over his shoulders, surrounding her like a curtain. His purr stuttered as he glanced down her body to where they were joined. He was only halfway inside her… 

She keened loudly as he pushed deeper into her. She clamped around him, tight like a glove and he snarled. His mandibles flared as much as they could beneath his mask. He needed the taste her. One paw reached up to his biomask and ripped the wires out roughly. He tossed it to the side (still on the bed mind you) without looking and lowered himself so that he could lick at her shoulder and neck. She groaned.

He spread his mandible wide now, his purr deepened vibrating his entire body against her. He was three quarters of the way into her, a little more and he would be hilted. He dropped to his elbows, his body caging her beneath him completely. She would not be able to move him without using her magic.  _ Paya _ . He hoped she didn't… 

Hult'ah had never been in control of his sexual partner before. He wanted this feeling to last. The realization he was in charge of her physically was heady. Their hips were almost touching as he sunk deeper into her. She screamed gibberish (without his mask he had no idea what she said) and her small hands released the pelts to reach back behind her head. To him.

He was too high for her to grab his head. Although she did grab another part of him that maybe he should have warned her about before they had started this: his hair. There was no helping it. He roared, the sound deafening, his hips shot forward as his body went rigid, sinking completely into her. She screamed, and his talons cut into her flesh. Lightning touched every nerve in his body from scalp to groin.

She did not release the strands. The noise he made turned into a high pitched keening as she yanked on his hair. He was jerking his hips to her demands, his body on the very edge of release. The lightning cramped his stomach as she panted what sounded like a deformed version of his name. His eyes shot open in shock as he spilled deep into her womb. Her channel tightened and he roared unevenly as his seed came rushing back out, spilling onto the floor, between their legs with a splash.

His hide trembled as he struggled to keep his weight off her. He would break her delicate wings and naybe some bones. He weighed nigh a half ton. Hult'ah pulled out of her cunt and rolled so that he sat on the ground on the other side of her. He leaned back against the side of the bed and stretched out to grab his helmet.

The faery did not move. She was breathing heavily, a sheen of sweat along her skin. There were cuts along her hips, a green line of blood dripped from her body. 

He hated to admit it, but Hult'ah had enjoyed himself. He snapped his mask back to his face and purred at the smaller female. His cock was already standing at the ready.

"More?" he said deliberately. She struggled to raise her head, her eyes wide. She shook her head quickly and then groaned as she climbed clumsily on the bed. 

He chuckled and moved to kneel in front of his things. The thermal netting called to him and he pulled it on over his scales. He clicked as it immediately fixed his core temperature and he felt less sluggish. He would let the Queen sleep and regain her strength. His trophies needed to be cleaned, the meat was already starting to rot. Hult'ah would mount her again when she woke. The idea made him trill to himself as he began the ritual of cleaning his skulls.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

### 12

The trophies were as clean as he could manage without the tools in his ship. He'd removed the meat and hair and polished them a little. The brains were still inside, unfortunately. He would deal with that when he was back on his vessel. 

Hult'ah decided he would take the time to clean his equipment while he waited for the Queen to wake. He sat cross-legged on the ground and very carefully washed what he could with his claws and the faerie's dress. He would have used his laser but he was unsure if the ground would be able to take it. He did not want to burn the place down, not while trapped by her magic.

His computer gauntlet peeped when he pulled it on. He used a claw to cancel the distress signal that it had sent out automatically when it had been removed from him. Talons moved quickly as he sent a message back to the clan ship explaining his capture and escape. Reinforcements were not necessary, a possible alliance could be formed. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the last two words in his message, possible alliance. Did he want to involve his race? Would the yautja benefit from helping the faeries? His tusks clicked thoughtfully. They would gain access to magic. Could weapons and arms be improved with magic?

He snapped his dah'kte on his right wrist. He clenched a fist and extended them the full eighteen inches. The Orc's blood had darkened the metal. The laser from his mask heated the blade until it glowed magma red. Blood and dirt vaporized. He retracted the blades while they were still hot and moved on to the next piece of gear. Would the magic allow for cleaning? Would the enchantments be permanent?

Her dress was not the best material to use but with his lack of options it sufficed. His pauldron was in dire need of his laser, as was his metal loincloth. He chuffed to himself and strapped the pauldron on his left shoulder. He tightened the buckles, and rolled his joint. He polished his left boot first, getting the grime and dried blood. Her heard her stir behind him, he knew she was awake before she spoke.

"What are you doing…" the Queen's tired voice floated over him, "...with my dress?" 

Hult'ah started purring as he continued what he was doing without turning to look at her. His equipment was more important than her clothing. He was going to mount her again soon, she had no need for clothing. 

"If you needed help cleaning these things," she stifled a yawn, her wings flicked behind her and he heard her moving, "you could have asked for help," she groaned as she stretched loudly.

He ignored her. He used his talon to scratch at a particularly stubborn piece of flesh on his boot. "I can call water," the faerie spoke behind him, he paused and turned his head to look at her over his shoulder. Water he did not need… 

"Float," he growled in her language, gesturing to the boot in his paws. She arched an eyebrow at him and crawled in his direction until she was sitting on the bed beside him. She twirled her hand and his boot was yanked from his grip. It floated a couple of feet over his head. 

He purred at her louder as he switched his laser on and heated his boot. It fizzed and sizzled, glowing brilliant red. He shut his laser off and waited a few moments before he motioned the faerie to lower the boot. She did so cautiously until he removed his pauldron and motioned to her. "Float."

She chuckled at him and nodded. She was gracious enough to float every single piece of equipment he motioned. It took a couple hours to do everything, and he was relatively not annoyed with her. They had worked in companionable silence. She had lowered metal loincloth to the ground, the last piece, when he turned towards her and climbed up onto the bed.

He didn't say anything as he picked her up and laid her down on her back. She made an 'oof' sound that was followed by a squeak as he knelt in between her limbs and spread her legs around his waist. "W-wait!" She shrieked.

Hult'ah stilled completely and tilted his head to the side. Confused with her. She wanted him… or had she changed her mind already? He purred at her. He hoped not, the magic cast on him was still in effect. He would ask. He could be free of this… 

"Finish?" He growled the word like a question.

"Finished…?" She repeated and then shook her head, "No, not yet," she darkened to a dark green, "You will leave then…?" She trailed off, cleared her throat awkwardly and continued, "Once I am seeded?"

There was no way for her to know they weren't compatible. He wanted her to believe whatever she wanted to believe. He had promised to not leave the moment she had returned his equipment. He was staying at most a month, and that was stretching it, unless the clan ship decreed otherwise.

"Leave," he growled, looking down at her, "Soon."

"Will you return?" She asked, her eyes focused on his mask.

He remained silent as he pondered her question. Would he return? Logically, no, he would not. Not until another magnificent Orc warrior was ready. He would take his capture by the faeries as a lesson learned and never step foot on their territory again. 

"H'ko," he answered honestly, "No worthy prey."

"Not even to see me?" She smiled at him, he narrowed his eyes as her heart fluttered anxiously.

"H'ko," he repeated. She stiffened beneath him and he purred, an automatic reflex to a distressed female. Definitely not to see her. It annoyed him greatly that he was wanting to mount her. At this very moment, instead of this dull conversation. It took all his concentration to not flex his hips against her naked cunt. He could smell her. Her wetness. His hide shivered, his scales flared and he growled down at her softly. His musk was slowly filling the room.

"My n-name is Sylvania," she introduced herself, his eyes wandered down the length of her nakedness pointedly behind the mask. Her name meant little to him at the moment. She was looking at him solemnly, her eyes seeming to stare through his eyeshields. "May I call you Hulk?" 

"Not pet," he growled, and then purred as she tensed, lowering his body over hers, rubbing his brow against the side of her face. "Sei-i," he consented slowly, "Hult'ah answer Hulk."

She gasped and he raised himself over her so he could watch her eyes glaze over as she finally inhaled his dau-shui. He vibrated over her, causing her voice to catch. And now to gain her permission to continue… 

"Allow?" He said one word, his thick cock was hot and heavy against her thigh. He wanted to bury himself in her womb. He was not touching her cunt until she gave assent. He would fuck her into the mattress the moment she said yes. 

Hult'ah's muscles had locked when she whimpered her legs tightening about his waist.

She inhaled a breath and he heard her as clear as though she yelled it. A soft-spoken yes that spoke to his blood. His purr transformed into a rumble as he dropped his hips to hers, and rubbed his length over her wet and sticky pussy. 

"Be gentle…" she whispered, turning a dark forest green.

He did not respond. He had already proven he was an Honoured Warrior. Why she continued to need reassurance that he would not hurt her confused him, but he complied.

"No hurt," he purred, pushing his head against hers. Her small arms reached up and wrapped around his neck. He reached between their bodies and grabbed his dick by the base. She moaned as he cautiously pushed within her wet folds.

_Paya_! His eyes clenched closed behind the mask. He would never get used to how tight she squeezed his cock, from tip to mid shaft felt like a fist was wrapped tightly around him. This pauking spell was going to kill him. He could already feel his stomach clenching, his testicles had tightened.

He stilled completely. He dared not even breathe. _Pauk! It was too soon…!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

###  13

Hult'ah was not moving a muscle. Her cunt was so tight around his cock that he was about to spill like an unblooded male. He was about to give up and just drive into her when something happened that he hadn't expected. His stomach relaxed, and his testes had loosened. It was like the spell had been cast on him drained from his body. 

He pushed into her experimentally, curious to know if it really was gone, or if it was his body playing tricks with him. He had been right on the edge already, it would take very little… she moaned and her small arms tightened around his neck. His purr deepened as he slowly pulled out until only the tip remained inside her. She mewled as he deliberately pushed back inside. He was only halfway in, but that didn't matter, he knew he could work his way in.

She wiggled beneath him, her green skin glowing with a film of sweat. He snapped his hips forward, keeping it at the same depth. Her pussy clenched about his length as he drove deeper an inch at a time. He admittedly liked her noises as he slowly plundered her channel. She was so responsive. 

He rose up to his knees and reached down to grab her legs. She was malleable in his paws, letting him do as he pleased. Hult'ah lifted her legs so that she was almost folded in half, pushing her knees to her chest, and then into the bed beside her shoulders. His paws held her behind the knees, keeping her in that position. The pose raised her bottom up and she gasped as he automatically went deeper.

Hult'ah kept himself still as she conformed to him. Her breathing was stuttered and came in little gasps. He purred, his dreads had fallen around her head as he had adjusted. He spread his knees wider, the movement brought her to the edge and she keened as she orgasmed. His purr turned into a growl as she soaked his cock, milking him hard. She'd just released all over him and he was unfazed. He wasn't even close. The magic had truly worn off. 

He trilled, and snapped his hips forward. She keened again as he finally buried himself to the hilt in her heat. His mandibles clicked behind his mask, he wanted to lick her again, taste the sweat drops that accumulated between her teats only to roll off her body as he jerked forward. He wanted to taste her pussy as it climaxed, bury his long tongue deep inside to savour the flavour. Hult'ah would never consider doing this to a female yautja. 

It didn't take much for the faerie to come again. He was purring at her, keeping the pace staid and constant. Her head was moving back and forth, and from her lips came the nickname she had given him. 

"Please, Hulk…" she breathed. He watched as she came again, her cunt was squeezing him like a vise. He stilled inside and purred as her pussy fluttered along his cock. He was hard pressed to admit that he liked fucking the faerie female. He raised himself off her and pulled out completely

She gasped and then squeaked as he turned her around so that she was on all fours. She looked back over her shoulder at him, her eyes wide. He reached up and pulled the wires from his mask, it hissed and he tossed it on the bed as soon as he was free. He pressed her head down so that her ass raised off the bed, his fingers coming to rest at the back of her neck. Hult'ah reached down with his other hand and grabbed the base of his dick to line himself with her entrance. Her wings flicked and buzzed for a moment before he pushed into her soaked folds. 

Her body went rigid. He purred, and flared his mandibles as he leaned over her. He was hilt deep, his tongue licked from her neck, up the side of her cheek, and across her mouth. Her lips parted in surprise and he slid inside without hesitation. Her fingers flexed in the pelts and she sucked on the tip of his forked tongue. He growled and snapped his hips against her ass, sending the fatty flesh rippling.

She moaned and released his tongue to mewled louder as he repeated the action, over and over again. He was curious to know if she could handle him now that magic was no longer affecting his stamina, no longer putting him right at the edge. 

He grunted when she reached between their bodies and placed her fingers on either side of his cock as he pushed in and out of her. She tightened her digits and then he felt a small electrical shock go up along his shaft and down to his testicles. He froze and tensed, his dick pulsed before she sent another small shock through his rod.

He snarled when a third shock went through and his stomach clenched. He was going to release his seed. The stimulation she was forcing on him was sending delicious pleasure that bordered on pain. Hult'ah pounded against her unrestrained. He arched against her and grabbed her hips, his talons sinking into her flesh, drawing blood.

She screamed, her voice merging with his. She came undone at the same time as he spilled deep within her womb.  _ Pauk _ ! He growled and then huffed as he pulled out of her slowly. There was a wet spot on the bed between their legs that he ignored. He stood next to the bed and glanced down as the faerie collapsed on the bed. She did not even try to move and she was instantly asleep. That explained why she had forced his ejaculation.

He chuffed at her, grabbed his biomask and began collecting his armour. He purred at himself as he began strapping his gear on, one piece at a time. He had given his word he would not depart the planet. That did not mean he would remain in this cave. He had to move. Yautjas did not idle well.

Hult'ah was fully armed within fifteen minutes and striding towards the magically sealed entrance. The delicate chain at his ankle snapped unheeded when it reached its limit and he was able to poke the seal with his blades. His dah'kte pushed right through as though nothing was there. His eyes narrowed and he decided that perhaps this was another of her illusions and walked through

It was an illusion. Nothing happened, no pain was felt. He was met by the three faeries from before almost as soon as he left the chambers.

"Come back," he growled at them as he walked past them cautiously. They said nothing to him, merely stared at him with wide eyes. The red one nodded at him and pushed the blue one towards the entrance of the room. He chuffed at them and enabled his cloaking as he left the cave.

He passed a couple of other faeries that paid him no mind. He took a deep breath once outside, his wide chest expanding. Fresh air and sunlight. He purred and without further delay, he bolted. Strong muscular legs propelled him forward, and as he gained speed, he felt the weight of his imprisonment fall from his shoulders. He ran for hours before he stopped, barely out of breath. He vaulted up a tree and crouched within its heavy foliage to relax. 

His computer beeped at him. He dropped his cloaking and flipped the lid. A message from the clanship. He clicked and huffed. The Elder wanted him to stay and learn what he could. Magic was a rarity and the yautjas would benefit greatly if it was plausible. There would be other yautjas orbiting the planet should he need assistance, he just had to call them down.

He closed the lid of his computer and took a deep breath. He turned his cloaking back on and glanced in the direction of the orcish camp. If an alliance was called for, Hult'ah knew just what to do. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life! 
> 
> Sorry about the delay, I was procrastinating on this one -.-'

14

_ Gaia save her! The pain! _

She whimpered painfully as she _very_ _very_ slowly came to. Muscles she had forgotten existed, screamed in protest at the slightest movement. Her wings flicked and a soothing healing spell was cast on her, chasing away the agony. She was not alone...

Her eyes cracked open to find Myrrh hovering over her head, her blue hands glowing with the golden healing magic. The water faerie had a worried look on her face until Sylvania looked at her. She beamed and the rest of her maids, including the earth faerie all crowded at the head of the bed. All breathed a collective sigh of relief.

A large fur blanket had been pulled over her body as she slept. It took a good minute before she finally sat up in bed, wrapped in the warm pelt.

"My lady!" Myrrh beamed, coming around to sit beside her on the bed. She was pulled into a hug. 

"You aren't pregnant," Mahogany spoke matter-of-factly, straight to the point. Sylvania yawned and nodded languidly.

"I know…" she stretched, "I thought you said it would take?"

Mahogany tapped her chin thoughtfully, "You know…," she paused, staring at her hard, "I treated him like he was an Orc," she frowned, and without warning placed both her hands on Sylvania's stomach. The Queen gasped in surprise and her cheeks darkened. Mahogany's magic tickled and Sylvania giggled uncontrollably. "That should do it," Mahogany grinned at her blushing Monarch, "I just used the strongest spell I know.  _ Now _ it will take."

"You need to increase his production again…" Sylvania blushed, "He's definitely not a faerie…" she glanced about the room as though just realizing he was not present.

"He left hours ago," Gladya said quickly, catching her motion. The red skinned faerie was wringing her hands in front of her.

"He said he would come back," Sarana clarified. Sylvania stifled another yawn and nodded. He had given her his word, she trusted him. She had too.

"If you need help with Hulk," Mahogany piped up, a shy smile on her lips, "I would be happy to help."

Sylvania blinked as she stared at the earth faerie, unsure how to respond when Sarana cleared her throat, drawing her attention.

"H-how w-was he…?" She whispered hesitantly. She blinked at the blue winged faerie before her eyes moved along each of her attendants and advisors. They were all waiting in silence, eyes wide, all with an air of expectancy around them.

"I…" Sylvania blushed, "He…" she cleared her throat, "He w-was a-adequate."

"Would you require aid with him?" Gladya asked, a little nervously.

Sylvania frowned at the fire faerie. She opened her mouth to say something when Sarana swallowed.

"If you become with child," she started, "and this works," she licked her lips, her voice trailing off.

"Could we also use him?" Gladya finished for her.

There was a heavy silence as Sylvania looked towards each of her attendants. Share Hulk…? If she got pregnant, since that was all she wanted from him… "As long as I get pregnant," she spoke quickly, and then frowned at herself as she suddenly felt uncomfortable with the idea of Hulk sleeping with one of her maids. 

"Of course, my Lady!" Myrrh hugged Sylvania. "Gaia provides."

Sylvania remained unmoving as she smiled faintly. Yes. Gaia does provide… she muttered to herself as she took a deep breath. He was not local, he wasn't going to stay, he had already said as much. She didn't care about him… did she? If she did fall pregnant… if it worked… could she withhold him from her subjects? 

She swallowed and the chatter of her maids was completely tuned out as she visualized Hulk with Gladya. Mating with her. She grimaced and shook her head briefly as though clearing it. It would not do to think about that. 

Extinction was not to be taken lightly. She would have to deal with that when the time came. There was no point in worrying about it now.

**************

It was near dusk when Hulk returned to the cave. She could hear his heavy footsteps as he ran through her cave. Sylvania had dressed in her habitual brown dress when he entered the room. He chirped and trilled at her, the pitch high, and then turned on his heels and bolted out the cave.

Sylvania flicked her wings and was about to follow after him calmly as would a monarch when she cursed under her breath and took off flying after him. She flew past her attendants.

"My lady!" was collectively screeched and they took off after her. 

Her wings allowed for precise flight and speed, and she caught up to him quickly, more faeries had joined her. He said nothing as he ran out of her cave and through her forest, she did not hesitate or question if perhaps this was a trap. Although with her faeries all gathering together and following behind, she doubted he would lead her into one. 

He finally brought her to a clearing that was about the halfway mark between her cave and the Orc encampment Balthazar had been from. She arrived before the others, and as such, she saw the  _ horrors _ first... 

" _ Gaia _ !" She screamed it. Her faeries… so many of them… "Gaia!" She yelled it again and her magic exploded from her body. There was exactly seventeen faeries here, laid out on the ground, naked, without wings, horns or hair. Her people… she dropped to the ground and ran towards the first faerie she reached. Her hands shook as she recognized Malaniel, her beautiful sister. 

There were screams from the faeries that had followed her as they arrived and took in their sisters and friends. Healing magic drenched the area. Hulk stood amidst the faeries, facing the Queen as she healed the atrocities done to her people. 

Sylvania was bawling as she pushed her horns against Malaniel and released her magic into her sister. She had been missing these twenty years… "Malaniel!" She shrieked, her power pulsating from her hands and exploding out into a ball that grew outward, enveloping everyone in its healing embrace. And this was why she was Empress.

The Queen sat amidst all her unconscious faeries and plucked from their minds the memories of their imprisonment with a twirl of her wrist. The wings that had been cut and cauterized reformed on all the faeries. Horns that had been shorn to the bone returned to their former glory. Even the hair was replaced.

Malaniel was the first to open her green eyes. Lucid for the first time in decades. She met those of her sister's. They were both sobbing as they hugged each other, the other faeries also coming too, one by one. 

The reunion did not last long as Gladya reminded everyone they were out in the open. Apprehension gripped everyone's spine until Hulk purred loud and clear for all of them. Sylvania's eyes widened as the hunter stood tall, his chest wide, his arms at his side. She noticed for the first time he was covered in blood… Orc blood.

"No threat," he purred in their language, "Hulk kill Orc."

The silence was deafening. "All the Orcs?" Sylvania was staring at him, at his mask. He tilted his head forward and his purr increased.

"All base," he pointed towards the encampment. His head raised slightly and his legs parted a little more.

"You saved…" Sylvania struggled to her feet, helping Malaniel to hers, "My… my s-sister… my p-people…" her eyes filled with tears as she glanced about the clearing. Everyone present was staring at Hulk, transfixed. "You…" she trailed off and hugged her sister to her side tightly, her eyes focused on him, "Thank you…"

He nodded his head regally like a king. "Speak tonight." 

Sylvania swallowed and nodded awkwardly. After what he had done for her, she would tell him anything he wanted to hear. His purr soothed over her frayed nerves but as she glanced about her people, her gut twisted with jealousy and guilt. 

She didn't want him to purr for everyone…


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

### 15

This was not what he had anticipated. Hult'ah had never been admired by so many females before at once. His already extensive ego swelled to an intoxicating degree, and his purring increased in volume. It did not matter to him in that instant that the females admiring him were the wrong species. Simply the fact that they were _female_ sufficed.

Initially, he had started purring to calm the distressed females. The Queen had screeched like a dying animal, his Hunter's instincts had tensed, and then the tears and wailing had begun from the faeries en masse. He would have purred sooner, but she had performed an impressive magical feat that had first rooted him and then awed him with its possibilities. Regeneration of lost limbs… 

He had stared at her, a new found respect for her power. The yautja would benefit greatly, if the power of the faeries could be harnessed… and as he had pondered this, Hult'ah had overheard one of the faeries mention the Orcs. The wave of fear that had assailed his senses had brought him out of his thoughts, and he had purred for them all.

And that was when he had been assaulted by the exotic smell of arousal. Multiples… not just the Queen, but… others… he was the only male present. It was _him_ they wanted. His chest had expanded, and he had stood as tall as he could, soaking up the attention.

He hadn't done much in his mind to merit this kind of admiration. Seventeen survivors was a paltry number for the amount that had actually been in the stockades… he had counted a total of fifty-three. And the orc encampment had been almost deserted… the thirty Orcs he had killed, skinned and strung up, less than half the population before he had killed Balthazar. 

The skirmish had lasted most of the day and he had not been wounded. He was covered in Orc blood, his armour along with his scales would need to be cleaned tonight. He wondered briefly if the Queen would be willing to bathe him. Yautjas bathed together sometimes after they mated and battled, tending to each others wounds. He was excited to speak with her later.

He did not know how long he stood amidst the faeries, purring for them before he stopped. Sylvania had stared at him the whole time, her dark eyes locked on him. He switched the views on his biomask and focused on her midriff. He was relieved to note she was not breeding, and then found himself wondering uncharacteristically if a half breed would be magically inclined…

He snorted to himself and stopped his line of thinking. They were not compatible… he was wasting his time with these musings. A half breed was an abomination. It would not be tolerated. He lifted his arm and flipped the computer on his wrist. If he was going to bathe, his claw ran along the keys as he programmed his ship to come to him, he would bathe on his ship. He lowered his arm and took off running for the cave that was his temporary home, focused on reaching it before his ship.

************

He maneuvered his fighter manually and chuckled as the faeries present had all fled inside the cave in terror. He could see their heat signatures through the cave walls, most were piled right close to the entrance. He landed his ship in a clearing close to the cave. The airlock opened at his presence as he approached it. He touched a couple more keys and the engines shut off. 

Hult'ah went straight to his control room, the airlock closing behind him, and activated the locks of all the controls. He was not going to take a chance that a curious faerie touched the wrong key. He locked the door behind him. He had no wish to be stranded here long term, or be the laughingstock of his clan ship. He then went to his trophy room and closed all the displays. Heavy protective shutters slammed down, hiding his trophies from view. The shutters were reinforced to withstand a plasma blast at close range. He trilled to himself and locked the room, he did the same for the kehrite. Should a faerie wander the halls of his ship, she would only have access to his cargo room, his room and bathing chamber, that was all.

He made his way back to the airlock doors and was not surprised to find the Queen, the only being out in the open, standing about twenty feet away from his ship. Her eyes were huge and wide as they moved over his fighter. He purred to get her attention. Her eyes snapped to his mask and she blinked at him.

"Is this… your vessel?" She asked breathless, in awe.

He nodded slowly. "Sei-i."

She swallowed and took a step in his direction. "Are you leaving now…?" She asked nervously. He frowned behind his biomask. He had made no mention of departing...

He tilted his head to the side, his long dreads sliding off his shoulder with the movement. "Speak."

She licked her lips. "Oh yes…" she swallowed, "You wish to speak now?"

He nodded and raised a paw in her direction, palm up. "Come."

Her wings flicked and she placed a tiny hand in his. He led her deeper into his ship slowly. She gasped and whirled on her feet when the airlock closed behind them, releasing his paw to clutch at her chest. "Safe," he purred, walking slowly towards his room. She followed and shrieked as the bedroom door swished open suddenly, she took to the air and was immediately ten feet away.

He chuckled and motioned her back to his side. "Safe," he repeated, taking a step into his room.

She was cautious as she returned to his side, her eyes shifted left and right as though looking for the exit. He purred and held out his paw. It was a long moment before she landed and took it. He pulled her into his room and chuckled when she gave off a quiet scream when the door swished closed behind them.

"Hulk sleep here," he motioned to his big bed of pelts and then he walked towards the bathing chamber, pulling her gently behind him. She made a whimpering noise when the bathroom door opened and he purred loudly for her. "Safe," he repeated.

Her fingers tightened on his. He pointed to the large hole in the ground and had to think about the word in her language. "Bath."

Her wings flicked and he could smell her arousal on the air. His purr continued as he pulled her back to his room, he was definitely interested in mating with her but he had questions that needed to be answered first. He guided her to the bed and motioned for her to sit, which she did. Hult'ah went to his weapon and armour wall not far from his bed and began removing his equipment. He was curious about her power.

She gasped as a section in the wall opened, revealing all of his favoured 'awu'asa. He was purring still as he stripped to just his loincloth and greaves. He grabbed his ceremonial dagger and turned back towards the faerie. She was staring at the weapon he carried.

Hult'ah wanted to feel first hand her magic, to judge for himself. "Heal Hulk?" He questioned.

She frowned at him. "You are wounded?" Her eyes moved over his body. 

He reached up and sliced his chest open with one sure slice. Her breath hitched and she jumped to her feet, and flew to hover up close to his chest. Her hands were glowing as she placed them over his bleeding wound. It sealed and closed as though she was speeding up the natural healing process. There was no pain, minor discomfort of his scales pulling tightly, but it was negligible. 

Faeries were able to heal yautjas, which meant Sylvania had the potential to regenerate lost limbs. Eyes? He turned back to his weapon wall and removed the rest of his equipment until he stood only in his loincloth. He would clean it properly after he was done with the female.

He kept his biomask on as he glanced towards the Queen that hovered not far from where he was. He was purring for her, his dau-shui had begun filling the room.

"Wash me, female," he ordered, puffing out his chest and straightening.

She gasped and darkened. He inhaled deep of her arousal as he nodded towards the bathroom. She swallowed audibly and nodded. He turned on his heels and made for the bathing chamber without looking back, his talons undoing his loincloth and tossing towards his weapon wall unceremoniously as he walked away. 

He stopped at the door and glanced back over his shoulder to the no-longer flying faerie as she stared at him from her place. Her face a dark green, her mouth opening and closing awkwardly.

"Come," he growled and then chuckled as she ran towards him, her hands running over her bejeweled horns anxiously. She made it a point of not looking at him as he stared at her dress pointedly. He rolled his eyes behind his mask and without warning pulled the garment from her body.

Her noises did things to him that he did not understand but liked. He threw her dress in the same general direction his loincloth had went and dragged her into the bathing chamber. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comnents are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

###  16

There was no resistance from the naked female as he dragged her towards the bathing hole. He slapped a panel on the wall and activated the water as it came rushing in to fill the pool. Hult'ah watched the water level and shut off the water when he deemed it appropriate, he did not want to be submerged, just sitting waist deep was what he was after. He wanted the female to wash him of the blood, run her hands along his muscles and scales. 

He glanced in her direction and pointed to the watering hole. She stared at him wide-eyed, glanced down at the water and then back up to him. He purred as he lowered himself into the liquid and sat down. She joined him warily a few moments later, sitting across from him on the other side of the pool.

"Wash Hulk," he growled, straightening and placing his hands on his knees. He was watching the faerie intently, her eyes moved over his body quickly before she snapped them back to his biomask. 

He stilled completely, staring at her unblinking as she moved towards him cautiously. Her face darkened, but she maintained eye contact with his mask in spite of it. Her wings flicked as she kneeled beside him on the wall bench. Her small tongue licked at her fat bottom lip before she reached down and grabbed a handful of water with her hand. His purr stuttered briefly as a ball of water followed her hand, multiple droplets of liquid floating around her limb as she brought it to his shoulder.

Her magic slowly released the water as she ran her hand over his scales, following the downward pattern of his spines. He was releasing his dau-shui as she used both her hands to shower his arm down to the tips of his black talons. His chest rumbled as he spread his fingers for her. 

"Yautja battle," he spoke slowly in her language as she pressed her small naked body against his arm, "Bathing," he paused unsure of the words to use to explain the mating habits of his people.

"You t-take baths t-together?" She stuttered in a half whisper, her mouth was not far from his ear hole. He turned his head in her direction and nodded deliberately. "W-would a female wash you like this?"

"Sei-i," he answered and then added, "Hulk wash female."

"You wash each other?" She gasped. He nodded again and rolled his shoulder beneath her fingers, they had stopped moving.

"Sei-i," he nodded again. He purred heavily as she hesitated at his side before moving to stand in front of him. The water was deeper for her and he was about to heft her against him when she used her wings and hovered just over him so that she was face to face with him. 

His arms reached out for her and she squeaked as they wrapped about her person and pulled her down so that she was straddling his lap. He was too wide for her knees to touch anything but him and the wall. One of his large paws grabbed a cheek of her ass and squeezed hard. Her small hands pushed against his pectorals as she reared up on him in surprise. 

"Wash Hulk," he purred, spreading his legs beneath her. His cock was slowly emerging from its sheath. She swallowed audibly, nodded, and her tiny hands moved over his chest. She wasn't using water. He leaned his head back and chuffed at her as she suddenly gasped and dove her hand beneath the water. 

"I'm s-sorry!" She stumbled over an apology awkwardly. Hult'ah chuckled deeply. He leaned back against the wall and stretched both his arms along the edge of the pool. He arched his hips up, repositioning himself. His green, ridged cock rose proudly from the water, between her legs, resting along his abdomen.

"Wash," he repeated, leaning his head back. He was purring loudly as she roamed his chest with her wet paws. He flexed his muscles as she touched them, wanting her to feel his coiled strength. Her fingers followed the lines of his musculature down his abdomen. She pointedly avoided his dick, touching on either side of it. His purr turned into a growl as she shifted on his body, she made to slide off his lap to his other side. 

A large paw reached down to grab her ass again and stop her movement. Her mouth opened and her breath caught. His mandibles flared as much as they could beneath the mask… Pauk. He reached up with his other hand and pulled on the wires. He took his mask off with a hiss and placed it on the floor near the bathing hole.

"Mount Hulk?" he spoke her language slowly, as he asked for her favour. He put his arm back along the edge of the pool. He pushed her against his body with his other paw. She mewled, her hands fluttering along his scales. The stench of her arousal and his musk drenched the bathing chamber, with his mask off he could taste it.

She spoke gibberish that he did not understand. He snorted, the cost of removing his helmet. He could fix that. He leaned forward and spread his mandibles as he licked across her lips with his forked tongue. The water about her palms splashed down his body as her spell disappeared. He pulled her closer to his body, pressing her leaking core against his cock. She stopped talking and moaned as his long tongue slid inside and caressed hers.

Hult'ah reached down and grabbed her other ass cheek. He spread his legs more and scooted down the bench a little, his glutes were on the edge of the bench. He curled his back along the wall and arched his hips into hers. She gasped, and had to use both her hands against his chest as she supported herself.

He purred loudly and arched beneath her again. She spoke more gibberish but her meaning was clear as she reached between their bodies and grabbed his hard dick with one hand. He stilled completely for her as she raised her ass and aligned him with her cunt. His purr increased in volume as she sat down on him with a hiss, her own weight impaling her on him.

Her blunt claws scratched at his thick hide and he found himself arching up beneath her. She yelped and fell against his chest. His paws clenched on her ass and pushed her down as his hips jerked up. The water splashed around them as he built up in speed and power and she howled in pleasure. His purr dissolved into growls and grunts as she tightened over his dick like a fist. 

His Queen moaned her pleasures and he practically turned feral as she gushed all over his lower body. Her orgasm enveloping his senses and covering his lower body. Faeries were definitely  _ not _ like yautja females. He continued to drive his hips up into hers as she reared on him, her wet hair whipping around her ram horns as her head snapped back and she yelled to the ceiling. Her body was slippery with sweat, he dug his claws into her fleshy ass and held her hips still for him.

Hult'ah plowed through her second orgasm and her third, not slowing or easing his rhythm. Her cunt was milking him hard, squeezing him for his seed. She was limp on his chest, sobbing and mumbling. He snorted, his stamina was clearly better than hers. He released her ass and grabbed both her wrists with his paws and brought them up to his tresses. He'd give her a helping paw.

"Grab," he growled, his hips driving into her unmercilessly. She keened, her cunt walls fluttering over his shaft. His mandibles tightened over his inner mouth, his tusks clicked as she weakly pulled on his dreads. His talons returned to her ass and he growled savagely as her palms tightened in his hair. That was better.

"Pull," he snarled, increasing his power. She screamed her name for him and soaked him again. She sent lightning from his crest to his dick with each tug and finally she forced an ejaculation from him. He growled as his seed filled her and then came rushing back down his shaft. 

She collapsed on him, her entire body going completely limp. He was still inside her when she started snoring. He chuckled and pulled out of her gently. His seed leaked out of her and covered his softening dick. She mumbled sleepily as he scooped up some of the water and dribbled it over the wounds he had inflicted on her ass, washing away her green blood.

There was no movement as he took her from the bathing chamber to his bed of pelts. He laid her down and placed a fur over her body. He climbed into bed with her and settled himself beside her. He would discuss her magic and his armour when she woke next. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

### 17

It was hours before Sylvania cracked her eyes opened to darkness. She groaned loudly and quickly used a healing spell on her aching body. Her thighs were on fire and she sighed in relief as her magic cooled her angry muscles. She turned onto her back and just prevented herself from sneezing as fur tickled her nose. 

She knew without having to check that she was pregnant now. Mahogany had told her it would take this time for she had used a powerful spell. A small knot of dread and disgust twisted in her stomach at the implications of her being with child. She couldn't monopolize Hulk any more. She had no reason to continue sleeping with him now… did he have any reasons to stay? Would he leave her planet knowing she was seeded? Selfishly she wanted him to leave after she told him, return to his home planet so she wouldn't have to watch him with another.

Sylvania clenched her eyes closed as she controlled her breathing. She was the faerie queen. Gaia provides. Those were the words of her people. Gaia provides. Hulk had been provided by Gaia, for her people. Not just her… she _had_ to share him… her people depended on it. _Extinction_ was _real_. She had to face this. Her eyes filled with tears and she blinked them quickly, the air around her getting hot and heavy. She couldn't hide forever.

She gasped as she pulled the pelt from her face. Her eyes widened and then squinted beneath the artificial light in the room. Hulk's race was very advanced with machines and technology that were not in synch with nature. Technology and magic were different yet similar, and she was a little scared of it. Maybe he would leave… 

The room was bright, and dark at the same time. Sylvania sat up on the bed and swallowed nervously as she glanced about cautiously. The walls were black as was the floor and ceiling except where the light was coming from. The bed was massive and circular and absolutely covered in animal skins of all sorts. Her hand reached out and she petted the fur from her blanket carefully, she couldn't identify any of them by colour pattern. Her heart rate increased as she thought about what kinds of fantastical beasts these came from

A heavy, calming purr came from her side, she whipped around to see Hulk on his back beside her, his head turned in her direction. He was fully armed, wearing all his equipment including his mask. She blushed and smiled tentatively at him.

"Hello," she swallowed, her eyes wide.

He sat up without hesitation, purring the whole while. She swallowed again as he stood to his feet beside the bed and the claws at his wrists elongated. He dropped to his knees in front of her and raised his right arm up so she could see the blades.

"Upgrade?" He purred. She frowned at him, utterly confused. _Upgrade_? What?

"I don't understand what you mean…" she trailed off.

"Magic weapon," he explained without moving, enunciating each word. 

"Oh!" She gasped, "you mean magic on your weapons!"

He nodded slowly, his dreads sliding off his shoulder as he clicked at her. She frowned as she glanced at his blades. She raised a hand and brought forth her air magic. How would she infuse her magic into his knives? She tried the obvious way, by casting a small burst of it. Nothing happened. 

Her frown deepened and she tried surrounding the air around the blades. It was promising this time as lines of wind swirled around the length of the blade before vanishing. She stared at the knives a few moments unsure if it worked when he retracted the weapon into his gauntlet. She squeaked when it exploded back out, and tiny little whirlwinds danced along the blade. It looked like it had worked… maybe…?

"I don't know how long that will last," she whispered, her eyes raising to his eyeshields. He retracted them and purred as he made towards the door of his room. She was quick to jump out of bed, grab her dress and fly after him. She did not want to be left alone in his alien vessel.

She shivered as doors opened and closed automatically. It was unnerving to her that it was not magic but machinery. She found that so much more dangerous, at least someone controlled magic… nothing controlled his machinery… 

The airlock opened with a whoosh and she was outside before he was, content to have the fresh air and nature surrounding her. Hulk chuckled at her as he came down the ramp to meet her. She blushed and smiled at him until he froze. She frowned and glanced over her shoulder to see what he was looking at. There was nothing.

She opened her mouth to say something when she heard clicking from somewhere behind her. Her mouth dropped open and her fingers flexed with magic reflexively. She was beside Hulk in a flash as the air not far from where she had been standing simmered with electricity. Blue flashes of lightning went up and down the figure as they stepped forward.

It was another like Hulk… except he was different. Her eyes travelled up and down his large green and yellow body. Very different. His arms were much heavier and covered more than Hulk's. He had a whip at his belt, weapons and bones across his chest. He had the same black dreads though shorter, and his helmet was very different. It was covered in runes of some kind. The eyes flashed at her before he clicked and trilled at Hulk.

Her hunter straightened, and his head raised slightly, before he averted his eyes from the other alien. Sylvania did not understand what was happening until the other alien tilted his head in her direction.

"I bring aid." The air was knocked out of Sylvania as her eyes widened to the size of shields. Her wings stopped working and she dropped to her feet beside Hulk. That voice… no…

"Say it again…" she whispered, reaching out to grab Hulk's wrist tightly. The larger yautja tilted his head and from his mask it came again. Thero's voice…

"I bring aid," he repeated as clear as day, "Aid."

"Thero…" she whispered, her eyes suddenly filling with tears. Hulk began purring at her side.

"Perimeter clear." She gasped again, her fingers tightening on his scales. That had been Julian's voice… Thero's Captain of the guards… he'd been dead seventy seasons… her eyes widened as she looked the big alien up and down again. 

"How…?" She blinked but the yautja was looking in Hulk's direction. Clicking and trilling at him.

"Voice mimicry," Hulk spoke in her tongue slowly, and then nodded towards the big yautja, "Leader," he purred, "Setg'in-yu'san."

"Wolf," the word was guttural as the big yautja corrected Hulk in her language. He remained still as he stared at them, his eyes flashed again and the next words he spoke terrified her, "Female carries pups."

She gasped and put a protective hand over her flat stomach, ready to defend. Hulk's purr stopped instantly, a heavy silence surrounded them. Wolf raised his arm and ran a claw across his computer keys. He disappeared before her eyes.

"Kill orcs," her husband's voice surrounded her before he was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!
> 
> I took liberties and used my own words to expand on the Yautja language. I'll probably be doing that from now on so not always reusing same words as it is a limited vocabulary.

### 18

The pup had done a good job at clearing out the encampment. Set walked, completely cloaked, through the abandoned Orc camp. Skinless bodies hung from the trees, carrion birds and animals were feeding on the gore and guts strewn below the corpses. The pillories were all destroyed, most of the buildings smoldered from where plasma had it. There was green blood everywhere, insects buzzed loudly. 

He changed his vision. Tree faeries surrounded the encampment, he could see them camouflaged in the forest. They were watching him. He did not doubt they could sense him. Faeries were powerful beings. Their magic was not to be taken lightly. Set clicked his mandibles and went in search of another Orcish fort, there was bound to be another. Things had changed drastically since the last time he had been on this planet. Over two centuries had passed.

The faerie King with whom he'd had relations with was dead, Set had not seen or sensed him. Thero would have felt him entering his planet and would have met him immediately. An unbelievable possibility that he had never factored in. Faeries were all but immortal. Ageless. They could be killed but Set had been under the impression the King had been immune to such. He had been powerful enough to knock Yautja ships from orbit had he the desire. What had killed him? And the other males? 

He would question the queen when she was more responsive. Her pregnancy had surprised Set. It had been recently, within twenty four hours. The embryo was not formed… merely a collection of cells that his mask had identified for him. Hult'ah had bred the queen. It was the only option as no other male, faerie or otherwise, in the vicinity. 

Set chuffed at the notion. It had not been known that the Gaia faeries could copulate with Yautja. The idea of a half breed yautja running around caused his hair to bristle. It would be his pup that discovered this. He snorted to himself. It ran in his genes. Set was known for his affinity for oomans, he'd kept a human pet for centuries before she'd been killed in an unfortunate accident. He reached and touched a long lock of brown human hair that hung from his belt. Decades had passed, maybe a century, and he no longer kept dogs as a result.

He stopped running and scanned his surroundings. He changed his vision and glanced at the ground. His mandibles clicked as his mask illuminated footprints. Dozens of them. He whipped his head back towards the camp behind him. The footprints were all coming from there. He crouched low and reached a paw out to touch a print. The dirt was loose, this was fresh, a day, maybe two at most.

Set straightened and tilted his head to the side as he followed the trail. Why had they left? The pup had not cleared the nest out then. Many had escaped. Fetching reinforcements? He stopped thinking and ran, his speed picking up faster and faster the more he moved. 

It was hours later, he found himself out of the massive forest that covered half of Gaia, and onto a large, bubbling plain of tar and mud. Worn wooden planks and logs were flattened in a large bridge-like trail over the plain, spanning thirty feet across, wide enough for an army to march through. He knew from experience that the plains turned into rock, swamp and barren land the further north it went, glaciers and lava mingled at the poles, chaotic and unexplainable. The Orcish territory was harsh and unforgiving, much like the Orcs themselves. 

A perfect place for young, unblooded, and newly blooded Yautja to practice and improve their hunting skills. It wasn't used often, Thero had stressed no harm come to his people, and no one would be approached by the yautja. He had not wanted his faeries involved or affected in anything the yautja did, and he would keep the yautja secret. The faeries had not needed to be informed of their presence and the yautja would leave well enough alone. They had no defense against magic. There was no benefit to be gained from interacting with the Yautja at the time.

He was curious as to why Hult'ah had approached the faeries. He couldn't fault the pup for pauking the faerie either, they weren't that different from oomans. He stood at the edge of the forest for a long time, staring over the bubbling mud, his mask going through multitudes of sights. Set raised his wrist and ran a claw over his computer keys. Hult'ah was either brave or h'ulij-bpe, crazy. 

Set sent one message to the three ships that were orbiting the planet. He used the coordinates for Hult'ah's fighter as the guide. He would need his Enforcers. The Orcs would be returning, he did not doubt this. He could practically smelt it on the wind. He predicted a mass invasion. His blood pumped at the idea of a full scale war. Yautja did not usually involve themselves in war of any kind for they were far too advanced. 

There was no sport in war.

***********

H'dlak's gauntlet beeped. The large green and yellow speckled yautja leaned back in his pilot chair, his body language screaming relaxation. The screen flipped open and a message from Setg'in-yu'san flashed across his screen. His mandibles clicked together as he stared at the clan leader's words. War? He chuffed at the ridiculous notion and got to his feet deliberately. He stretched and rolled his massive shoulders, cracking his neck, and sending his dreads swaying down his back.

War with any race was ya'saki, funny. He had destroyed an entire army long ago, that had had access to yautja technology. He made his way to his weapon wall and opened it without urgency. He'd single-handedly destroyed the Borgia family, taken back what he had lost, armed with nothing but the weapons and arms of an unblooded warrior. He'd lost his honour briefly and his left eye, but he was above reproach now. His status of elite had been returned to him. No one mentioned his folly on the blue ooman planet to his face and lived. He was quick to challenge and even quicker to crush those who dared. At close to eight feet tall and more than a half ton of corded muscle, he tolerated nothing.

He grabbed his ornate mask, a red slash of paint ran down the left side of the face plate. Unlike other yautjas whose masks were plain, H'dlak had sculpted his with intimidation in mind. Giving his mask a nighmarish mouth not similar to Yautja's, but on par. He strapped his chainmail over his netting and then pulled his pauldron over his left shoulder. There was another streak of red paint on it to match his biomask. He was tightening the right pauldron, with the human skull sticking up from it when his wrist computer peeped again.

It was ignored as he changed his belt to his spiked, armoured one, another ooman th'syra adorned the front of it. He fixed the chainmail loincloth as he pulled his heavy greaves over his thigh muscles. The spikes gleamed in the artificial light of his room. It took a few moments to step into his leg guards, gather his weaponry and return to the cockpit of his fighter. This would not be a war. 

He programmed the coordinates of Hult'ah vessel's into the control panel and engaged the autopilot. He chuckled to himself as he flexed his claws before dropping into the pilot chair. There would not be much sport on Gaia, he had never visited the planet, not even as a new blood. He'd always preferred the cunning prey, the oomans, over the larger, but stupid Orcs.

H'dlak sighed heavily and watched the scenery of the green planet fill his view. This would be nothing but a waste of time. Faeries did not need yautjas to protect them. He would beat Hult'ah later for dragging them into this petty planetary skirmish that had no bearing on the yautja. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

###  19 

H'dlak landed his vessel close to Hult'ah's. He was slow to move from the pilot's seat. He was watching the surroundings of his ship. His mandibles clicked in irritation as he rose to his feet deliberately. There was nothing outside. The faeries were piled in their cave not far from here. Hiding, like prey.

He made his way back to the airlock, it opened at his presence and closed when he touched ground. He raised his arm and with his claw sent his fighter back to the edge of space. One could never be too careful, H'dlak eyed Hult'ah's grounded ship with disdain. He shook his head inwardly and immediately activated his cloaking. He scanned his surroundings, his mask taking note of the heat signatures in the cave.

The grounded vessel was calling his name, drawing his eye. He inspected the pup's fighter. The hatch opened when H'dlak approached it. He rolled his eyes at the blatant lack of security. It was embarrassing. He clicked his mandibles and turned on his heels, chuckling at the sound of the latch closing behind him. The pup needed to be taught a lesson in proper bird of prey maintenance. 

Another ship landing nearby grabbed H'dlak's attention and he slowly made his way towards the descending ramp. Da'jeth, a black yautja with white tones; his shoulders, outer crest, back, thighs and sides were black, while his chest, face, hands, and inner thighs were white, stepped from the airlock. He was speckled with black spots mergings into the pale scales. His tresses were black and white, he'd painted them the paler shade, a habit that was rather time consuming as far as H'dlak was concerned.

Da'jeth was also a large yautja, being close to eight feet tall, and a half ton of dense muscle. His biomask was plain, except for the clan markings, and scratches left by the r'ka, hard meats. He wore white fur for a loin cloth, there was fur over his pauldrons as well. His greaves and legplates were decorated with plates of polished bone, painted in the same black and white tones, camouflaging his armour for his scales as the colouring followed his pattern. 

H'dlak trilled a greeting and chuckled as his fighter also took to the sky following a few clicks with black and white-tipped talons. Da'jeth glanced about and also engaged his cloaking. He remained silent, until a third yautja joined their midst, seemingly from out of nowhere.

It was Ze'rei, a red and yellow yautja, speckled with white. H'dlak hadn't noticed his ship landing or taking off. He clicked at them as he approached, the many bones decorating him clinking together like chimes. His long dreads were pulled back, high on top of his crest. His mask was engraved with runic designs painted red and black. His cloaking engaged as he joined them.

"Is that… Hult'ah's…" Da'jeth murmured, nodding towards the grounded vessel behind H'dlak, the latter nodded slowly.

"Sei-i, it is," he answered with a snort of disgust and an eye roll, "Unlocked too."

The black and white yautja chuckled under his breath, a sharp trill and fast clicking coming from his biomask.

"Where is Setg'in-yu'san?" Ze'rei trilled as he stopped beside Da'jeth.

"Here." They all turned towards the sound and watched as another cloaked yautja approached them. H'dlak's mask identified Set immediately.

"Explain this," Ze'rei motioned to their surroundings.

"An alliance," Set spoke slowly, the eyes of his biomask flashing gold once, "Granting yaujta access to magic."

"Defense?" Da'jeth growled. Set nodded. H'dlak narrowed his eyes behind his mask.

"Is this Hult'ah's doing?"

Set clicked and turned his head towards H'dlak. "Hult'ah finished what I started centuries ago."

"It is certain then?" Da'jeth asked.

"The Queen carries yautja pup." H'dlak almost swallowed his tongue. He coughed a couple times before he straightened. Set had turned his head in his direction. "Problem?" His tresses puffed out.

H'dlak remained still. "Did you say Yautja pup?"

"You heard me," Set growled.

"Set," H'dlak chuckled, "Explain yourself." 

The clan leader did not pretend to misunderstand what H'dlak was implying. "It is the Queen," he repeated, remaining completely still.

A long silence followed the declaration. Set was staring at him, H'dlak could feel the heat. "It is an abomination," H'dlak growled faintly.

"Sei-i," Set agreed, nodding very slowly, "And what part of 'It is the Queen' did you not understand?" H'dlak growled at the tone of Set's clicks.

"Yautja do not involve themselves in wars," Ze'rei folded his thick arms across his chest.

"I know," Set chuffed, still staring at H'dlak.

"What is the plan then?" Da'jeth rumbled.

"Defend and cripple," Set explained, and then nodded at H'dlak, "You and I are going hunting, Ze'rei and Da'jeth will defend this area."

H'dlak snorted, "I knew you were going to drag me out there."

Setg'in-yu'san huffed. "You are efficient, and one of my best." H'dlak nodded his head in agreement.

Da'jeth clapped H'dlak on the shoulder. "At least you hunt Orcs."

"Secure this area, guard the faeries," Set nodded towards Ze'rei and Da'jeth, and then turned towards H'dlak, "Join me northward."

H'dlak growled as they all parted ways. Da'jeth dropped his cloaking and went to stand in front of the cave where all the faeries were hiding. He'd extended his ki'cti-pa, combistick, and turned his back to the cave as he planted his spear into the ground, his legs were parted at shoulder width, and he was completely still, his paw on his spear. Ze'rei vanished into the trees, no doubt setting traps.

Set stared at him a long moment before he turned on his heels and took off running. H'dlak snorted and followed after the clan leader, his pace more staid. He was mildly surprised by how far they were going, and when they got to the edge of the forest that opened on the boiling mud plains, they stopped, neither were out of breath.

"The Orcs will be coming over this plain," Set explained, pointing towards the barren lands yonder. H'dlak crouched and flipped through his visions until the footprints lighted up. Dozens of them. He nodded slowly, agreeing with the bigger yautja. "I will infiltrate their domain, you will free as many faeries as you can."

"Why are we  _ really _ doing this?" he asked, glancing up at Setg'in-yu'san.

"I think you are wrong on the abomination," Set replied after a moment of silence, his tusks clicking together as he continued, "I believe the faeries are going to be a boon to yautja society," Set was staring off into the distance, "This is the last chance we have to discover what their magic can do for us, they face extinction."    


H'dlak snorted and straightened to stand shoulder to shoulder with his old friend.  "I am going to kick Hult'ah's ass after all this is said and done."

Set chuckled and nodded, "You do that after you free what you can of the faeries captured."   


"I do not appreciate facing weak prey," H'dlak muttered, annoyed.

"Then only kill those that get in your way," Set countered, "I care not how you do it, H'dlak, but you will free as many as you can."

He nodded. Set nodded across the boarded path, "I will stop what I can from coming over this trail."

"I will join you after I am finished then."

Set nodded, his dread sliding off his shoulder. "Sei-i. Hunt well."

H'dlak snorted and watched as the clan leader took off running over the path laid out. He remained where he was, his arms folded across his solid chest until he could no longer see Set. He growled to himself before he glanced left and then right. He needed to find the rest of the Orcish encampments. 

He didn't think there would be that many, and estimated he would be done his mission within a couple hours. He was looking forward to pounding the pup into ground meat. It never occurred to H'dlak that the faerie territory was actually surrounded by Orcish forts, and the prisoners numbered in the thousands… instead of maybe the hundred he was guessing. 

His work was only just beginning.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

###  20

Female carries pups. 

His sire's words echoed in his head as he stared at Sylvania. Hult'ah had dragged her deep into her cave, the chamber where she had kept him chained. The massive bed, hers as it turned out, stood in the middle of the room between them. They were alone.

He had already switched the vision on his mask, and had zoomed in on her midriff. And there it was. He couldn't tell what  _ it _ was yet, it was not even an embryo. All it was, was nothing but multiplying cells. A suckling forming... It would take some time before he would be able to see physical features. 

There was an abomination in her womb. And  _ he _ put it there. His tresses lifted from his back, enlarging him as he stared at her through his biomask. She was looking back at him, her dark eyes wide, her hands in front of her stomach. He could see her magic lighting her palms, flickering over her green skin. She was ready to defend, even from him. His loins stirred.

"You are seeded," he spoke slowly as he deliberately came around the bed. Her eyes widened further and her pounding heart echoed in his head.  _ Dub-dub dub-dub _ . He stifled the urge to purr for her as he approached her.  _ Dub-dub dub-dub _ . His queen was afraid… of  _ him _ .

She swallowed audibly and was backing away from him, her eyes focused on Hult'ah as he advanced. She gasped when her back hit the wall and he came to stand in front of her. She whimpered when he grabbed her legs and hefted her up to wrap them around his wide waist, her feet did not touch behind him. He lifted a knee to keep her balanced. He pressed his arms against the wall and looked down at the crown of her head. Her glittering horns held his attention.

Her magic filled hands flattened against his pectorals. Her fingers touched the spines that lined the center of his chest. It would only take a thought from her to send her power into his body. He purred heavily, unafraid.

"I am to kill you," Hult'ah spoke faintly. She trembled against him, but her magic was still.

"Will you? Kill me?" She whispered. His purr vibrated his entire body.

"H'ko." There was no hesitation, and he frowned behind his mask. That he did not want to kill her bothered him. The suckling was an u'darahje, abomination. 

"Will…" she licked her lips, "Will your leader kill me?"

"Do not know," he growled, his paws clenching into fists against the wall at the uncertainty. Her glowing hands roamed over his muscles delicately, as if she was sensing his agitation. "Leave Gaia."

Her hands stilled. "You are l-leaving?"

His talons dug into his palms. His mandibles tightened against his mouth, "Come with."

She leaned back against the wall, her eyes snapped up to his mask, two tears rolled down her cheeks. "I can not leave Gaia…" her voice sounded raw. He stilled completely as her small arms came up and she wrapped them around his neck. "I would if I could…" she whispered, hugging him tightly.

He sighed heavily and punched the wall with both fists. He was  _ relieved _ she had turned him down.  _ Relieved _ . He could not run with her, that would make him an ic'jit, Bad Blood. They would be hunted relentlessly… why had he even suggested they run? They would not get far… she wiggled against him and he pushed into her.

"Others come," he had to concentrate on the words he was using, she was distracting him.

"I will not let them kill me," she murmured, her warm hands touching his abdominal muscles. Her power flowed through her fingers. "We face extinction…" 

He was silent, except for his purr. His thoughts were troubled. He could not defend her… he could not protect her… he was trapped by the rules of his people. She refused to leave the planet… she could potentially kill many yautja… His sire, the clan leader, had already landed. How many more would come? Who would he side with? His purr got louder as he tried to calm his anxious mind as well. 

"Will you protect us?" She asked quietly, leaning her head forward.

Hult'ah sagged against her a little, his head lowered and his dreads hung around them, giving the illusion of privacy. His purr stuttered and came to a stop. He did not know what to answer her. He groaned inwardly. He was yautja. He would answer truthfully, he could not help her. Not in the way she was asking.

"H'ko," he said slowly, he rubbed the side of his helmet along the side of her face, "Yautja way."

She stiffened against him, alarms blared in his head. Pauk. Her reaction sent a shiver of apprehension down his spine and he tensed just in time to receive a jolt of lightning. He grunted and his paws tightened uncontrollably. Talons cut into scales, a dribble of fluorescent green blood dripped on either side of them.   


"Yautja proud," he purred, his muscled flexed against her palms, "Not seed other species," he struggled with her words, his mind on her small hands, "Abomination."

His mandibles tightened over his inner mouth beneath the mask as she sent another blast of electricity into his midriff. His soothing purr stopped and he just prevented himself from growling painfully. He remained exactly where he'd been, almost flushed against her. He flexed his hips forward, grinding into her. "Hult'ah protect," he forced himself to continue, "Hunt all threat," she zapped him again, his eyes clenched closed, but he soldiered on, "make trophies of threat," he growled, "can not protect from leader." He couldn't protect her from a direct order for her death… if his sire called for her head… or Paya-forbid, the Empress… 

Her glowing palms moved from his abdomen to his chest. His fists shook and he punched the wall, slamming his forearms into the stone of the cave as more magic flowed into him. She held it there a touch longer before she pulled it back. He could smell his scales burning. He did not move.

" _ Our _ child is not… an  _ abomination _ !" she raised wet eyes to his mask, her upper lip had curled up beautifully, showing him blunt teeth that would have made any male roar back in challenge. Hult'ah clenched his eyes shut, his voice stifled as she inflicted more pain on him. Female carries pups. His pups. It was  _ his _ abomination in her womb. Pauk.

He groaned and his entire body shuddered when she leaned her head forward and rested her forehead against his chest. He heard her sniffle and warm water dripped down his shuddering body. She was sobbing against him quietly. He made a soft clicking noise at her before he started purring again. 

His queen was angry, and sad. His purr deepened, and her small hands stopped glowing as she clung to the leather straps across his chest. Hult'ah was confused and unsure, emotions not felt often, and it made him anxious. He needed to speak to his sire about what her pregnancy entailed. He had too. He was not acting like himself.

Pauk. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

### 21 

Hulk did not move as she leaned her head against him and cried. She was so confused and hurt. He'd called _their_ child an abomination… he was supposed to kill her and their babe. His leader could potentially still try to kill her. Others too… 

She did not want to fight… she was trying to save her people. Her fingers clenched into his netting as she sobbed. Her heart was breaking. The weight of Gaia was on her shoulders. Hulk… her Hulk… was trying to comfort her in his way, despite having told her he could not protect her. He had offered to run with her.

Sylvania had wanted to cry then too. She could not _leave_ Gaia… she was the faerie Queen. Her power was linked with Gaia's life force, like Thero's had been. Without her husband to keep the balance, she had to do it alone. The planet would not survive her parting with it, at least, that is what she believed. She had no memories of her origins or Thero's. She had woken up one day in a field of flowers, that was her earliest recollection. Thero's had been similar.

Time passed unheeded, her tears finally dried up and she kept her eyes closed. Hulk had not moved. He still had her pressed against the wall, his arms on either side of her head, knee raised beneath her bottom. Her legs were spread around his wide waist, her wings crinkled against the rock wall. He'd lowered his head so that the side of the mouth of his mask was rubbing along her temple gently, his long hair was all around her, touching her. He was purring like some great mountain cat.

"You know…" she began as she leaned back into the wall, "I really don't need you to protect us," she smiled faintly at him, "I forgot who I was momentarily…" Hulk tilted his head. "I'm the Queen…" she whispered, answering what she assumed was his silent question. And it was true… she really didn't need protection.

She patted his chest and sighed heavily. "You can put me down now…"

"H'ko," he growled, unmoving. She closed her eyes and did not bother trying to stop the two big, hot tears that just rolled down her wet cheeks. She was cracking again. It was his fault… 

"I hate you right now," her lower lip warbled and her magic came roaring to life, her hands lit up brightly. He did not even tense against her as she zapped him in the stomach, nor did he move. "I hate you so much!" She slapped at his chest over and over again until she was breathing heavily and sobbing some more.

He purred all the while, vibrating and staying close no matter what she said or did until she finally fell asleep against him. She had no way of knowing that he held her closer then. 

Sylvania woke up on her bed alone, or so she thought until he started purring. He was seated, cross-legged on the floor beside the bed, his hands on his knees. She blushed as she looked at him, feelings of remorse flooded her. He was facing away from her. 

She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. She did not know what to say. Should she apologize…?

"Safe," Hulk purred without looking back, "Clan leader protect. Others here."

She blinked back more tears and moved so that she was behind him, on the bed. She reached out and hugged him, pressing her front to his armoured back, his hairs lifted a little with her touch. She sagged against him as she cried some more, tears of relief this time. She had been loathe to kill his people… that it wouldn't happen was… she froze and tensed.

What if they were lying to him? Others here, he'd said… what if they were going to ambush her? What if--

Hulk turned his head, just enough she knew he could see her. "Trust Yautja Honour."

She swallowed the lump in her throat and stared at the eyeshield she could see of his mask. She nodded to him and licked her lips, her wings flicked nervously behind her. "More… y-yaut-jas...?" She struggled with the word before she continued, "are here? Now?"

He nodded. "Warriors. Bring aid."

"A-an a-army" she murmured, nervous and hopeful at the same time.

He chuckled, the sound was low and slow, it sent a shiver down her back as he vibrated against her. "Enforcers. No army."

"What is E-enforcer?" She asked.

"Elite warriors, hunt Bad Blood, traitors," he spat the words, "Honoured Elders."

"Oh…" she frowned, "how many…?"

"Three Enforcers, Clan leader."

"Five with you," she finished lamely, her heart fluttered sadly. He nodded.

"Sei-i."

"And… you will… stop this war…?" She asked slowly, her voice uncertain, "Just the five of you?"

He shook his head. "H'ko," she smiled and then frowned as he continued, "Setg'in-yu'san, H'dlak and Ze'rei do alone. Da'jeth and Hulk guard cave. Guard you," he purred. She was even more taken aback by his words until he turned and grabbed her to bring her forward. She squeaked as he laid her across his lap mindful of her wings. Her legs hung off one thick thigh and her hair off the other. His talons brushed along her scalp, he fingered her horns delicately.

They remained in this position for a few moments before she rolled away from him and got to her feet. He followed after her silently, and when she stepped outside, Hulk pulled on her arm and motioned the larger black and white yautja standing guard in front of the cave. He was still as a statue and she wouldn't have noticed him until she would have returned to the cave.

"Da'jeth," Hulk introduced, "Elite warrior."

Da'jeth never moved, never acknowledged that Hulk had spoken to him. Sylvania kept an eye on him, her anxieties fresh. Her magic was already pulsing and ready to defend. Hulk purred at her. Her wings flicked and she finally turned away from the black and white warrior.

"My Lady!" A harsh whisper came from the cave, "Is it safe?"

Sylvania arched an eyebrow as she glanced over her shoulder at her three attendants. They were crowded in the entrance looking at her folornly, yet terrified to come out, fearing the yautja guarding the cave.

"Yes," she called, "It is safe!" And with those words, their clearing burst into a flurry of activity. Faeries poured from the cave, all curious about the new guard and the ship Hulk had parked not far. The doors swished open when a couple faeries got too close. They screamed and bolted away to hide behind a tree, peering around the large trunk at the alien craft. 

Her three advisors crowded behind her and began all three speaking of everything she had missed while her and Hulk had been in the back of the cave. Hulk had spoken true, four others had all appeared and then disappeared. None had entered the cave and none of the faeries had dared ventured out after the guard had stationed himself at the entrance. 

She swallowed and turned to look at each of her three faeries. Gladya and Sarana were looking at her worriedly, Myrrh was staring at the big yautja and biting at her lower lip.

"It worked!" Mahogany approached Sylvania and hugged the Queen. "I knew it would!"

"Yes," she nodded regally and then glanced back at Hulk who stood not far behind her. "T-they will help us…"

Mahogany's voice turned sultry and she laughed as she glanced towards the guard, "Oh yes, they will."

"I meant with the Orcs," Sylvania blushed as she peered at the earth faerie, the latter giggled and waved her monarch off.

"Oh I am sure they will," she purred not even glancing at her. Sylvania would have frowned at her if she hadn't noticed her sister, Malaniel, flying her way. She tensed and opened her arms, they hugged for a long moment before parting and holding hands.

"Sister!" The Queen beamed. Malaniel smiled at her sadly and glanced back at Hulk nervously.

"I thought he was an Orc at first," she explained, Sylvania winced knowing what her sister was implying. "I am glad I was wrong…" Sylvania smiled at her and then closed her eyes as Malaniel continued, "Can they stop the war…?"

All eyes focused on her, including Hulk's. He said to trust Yautja honour. It would offend him if she doubted him publicly. She swallowed and nodded. "I think so…"


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

###  22

Orcs had no honour. 

H'dlak decided this as the last faerie from the encampment he had been raiding died in his arms. She had turned into colourful flower petals and had scattered in the wind around him. It was a small orcish encampment, only twenty faeries or so had been held there. Barely a challenge for an Elite of his caliber, or so he had thought.

He had avoided killing the Orcs, finding them beneath him, unworthy of being killed by a yautja. H'dlak had concentrated on the faeries completely, finding them in bondage unfitting a female, no matter their species. That first night, he had watched the camp and a great disgust had come over him. The yautja sacred code was broken, over and over that first night. He decided then, Orcs would be treated as ic'jits, Bad Bloods. Unworthy of an honoured death, to be hunted like cowards.

All of them.

H'dlak had wasted no opportunities to free as many faeries as he could. He had destroyed the pillories, broken all the collars, except one that he put in a pouch. None of the little females had survived despite his best effort. Most had died in his arms, a few others as soon as he broke the collar, and a couple when they had fallen to the ground. He growled low and whipped around to look whence he'd come, his tresses arced around him and slapped against his back.

The sound of his ki'cti-pa, wristblades, unsheathing echoed in the forest. There were no more females in that encampment. The need for discretion was no more. He growled to himself in satisfaction as he took off running back towards the fort. His cloaking engaged as he launched himself over the spiked barricade surrounding the camp.

He masked his landing with the balls of his feet and took off like a bolt towards the tent with the most heat signatures. H'dlak loved making a chaotic entrance, throwing a room into utter confusion while he dispatched anything that moved. This was no different and he jumped for the roof of the tent. The whole building collapsed in on itself, the Orcs within all roared. His trilled, his mandibles clicking together rapidly as he laughed.

His blades sliced at the humps and heads as he ran across the fabric, crushing whatever he stepped on with his weight. Green blood soaked the cloth and eventually it fell apart from his cuts. Those he had not killed blindly reached for weapons. H'dlak screeched, his pitch so high that birds took to the skies and those unlucky enough to be close covered their ears as they howled in pain.

The sivk'va-tai on his shoulder whirled to life and a blast of plasma took out two Orcs, their heads exploding almost simultaneously, green blood and brains splattering everywhere. He unsheathed his ki'cti-pa, and threw it like a javelin in a row of three. An axe bounced off his back, he whirled around and shoved his blades into the groin of the body behind him. It took just a little effort for him to wrench them upwards, cutting through bone and organs. The scream was animal-like, green blood covered him as the corpse separated down the center, the head and right arm going one way and the left arm and legs the other, blood gushed from the center like a fountain.

His plasmacaster shot the axe thrower and he roared as a couple remaining Orcs fled. He grabbed his chakt-ra and threw the disc with all his might towards the cowards. Like a homing beacon both Orcs were cut in half before it arced high into the sky and returned to his paw, covered in green blood. H'dlak attached it to his belt before he wrenched his spear from the corpses. He heard a gurgle from one of the bodies, he crushed the head beneath his sandaled paw, destroying the th'syra, skull, as though it were made of plaster.

He switched his vision on his mask to locate heartbeats of those still living but playing dead. It was short work, the Orcs were stupid. Utterly unprepared for a yautja to come and play with them. By the time he'd killed the last Orc, H'dlak sighed and cracked his neck. His dreads swayed down his back and he grunted. He felt better now that he'd exercised. 

The next camp would be different. He would not try to protect the faeries, seeing them as casualties of war instead. He would kill the Orcs first and then free the faeries. Maybe they would regain their will to live if they heard the screams of their enemies, and he would make them beg for the filthy lives. He had no intention of letting any of them live, the begging more for the faeries benefits. He'd failed his first mission, not a single survivor. H'dlak did not take defeat well. It reminded him of his mistake. 

It took him a couple of hours to find the next Orc camp. This one was even smaller and he counted but five faeries. He did not even inspect the area and just went for it. The place exploded in glorious chaos as he went in blasting. Ten minutes later the place was cleared and not a single living being remained but the faeries. H'dlak rushed as he freed them all and broke the collars at their throats. His purr stuttered as two expired and turned into water and flowers. His mask scanned the vitals of the remaining three and his purr increased with relief. Those three would make it.

The Yautja was gentle as he picked each up and very carefully took them out of the fort. He moved a hundred feet at a time until he knew he was within the faerie borders. He heard the moans and groans of the tree faeries as they came to life around him. Basic healing magic was cast and H'dlak was able to watch them walk back towards the enclave where the Queen was being guarded by Da'jeth and Hult'ah.

He would exterminate another camp, maybe two, before he returned to the cave. Three was a paltry number of faeries for him to rescue in one night. He could do better, and _he_ _would._ H'dlak's cloaking re-engaged and he moved further west, looking for a larger nest. Where were these Berserker Orcs Hult'ah fancied so much? He'd yet to come across one.

There were no Orcs further westward. He stood at the edge of the forest, a massive river cut through the ground, flowing north to south. He couldn't see a bridge on either side. He switched his vision so he could look through the water, scanning the bottom to see how deep it was where he stood. Twenty feet, with a powerful current moving southward, just below the surface. Rapids or waterfall he guessed and turned his head northward. He would follow the edge of the forest, moving north east, following the river.

The sun was rising by the time H'dlak came across another fort. He flexed his claws and rolled his shoulders, relaxing his muscles. This one was larger… he purred as he climbed a nearby tree. Much larger. He was not going to run in without first having a look. He was unpredictable, not ignorant.

He counted over a hundred heat signatures, of various sizes. He growled with pleasure as he spotted a group of yautja-sized Orcs. All wide in the shoulders and barrel-like in the chest. Heavy muscles and bones.  _ Sei-i… _ here they were. These were Berserkers… seven of them.  _ All for him. _

Perhaps saving these faeries would not prove to be as boring as he feared. There was a challenge here. H'dlak crouched in his tree and followed silently after the Berserkers, keeping himself invisible. 

The hunt was  _ on _ .


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!
> 
> A little humour in all the stress :)

###  23

She found herself staring at him  _ again _ . He was tall, much taller and  _ much _ bigger than any Orc she had ever seen, and she had seen many. She could count the muscles of his black and white abdomen as he stood unmoving in front of the cave entrance, holding his spear with one arm extended at his side.

It had been seventy seasons since Mahogany had last been able to enjoy the male form. Seventy  _ long _ seasons. She had not been married which was normal for fertility faeries, they liked to keep their options open, but unlike other faeries, their sexual desire were nigh crippling some days. 

None of the other faeries, bar other earth faeries like her, for they did it as well she was willing to bet, knew that she summoned her own earth elementals for sexual release. There had been no faerie births in so long, that Mahogany had despaired of ever being used as she had once been and had cast her magic on herself constantly. 

Fertility faeries were the midwives (the term was used loosely, for male earth faeries were as well) of the fey folks. Every birth before the plague had been facilitated by an earth faerie. She had personally seen over ten thousand births. 

The Queen's pregnancy was the first in a long, long time that did not involve an Orc. She swallowed and gave her head a shake, scattering her thoughts. She did not want to think about Orcs or what they had done to her sisters. Mahogany wanted to continue staring at the black and white guard. Oh but he looked delicious… 

She had volunteered herself on more than one occasion when the Queen had come up with a plan to save the faeries. It would dilute their blood, but half breed males were better than no males. And Hulk was not hard on the eyes, quite the contrary. Mahogany had gotten a very good look at him and his cock. It had been such a pretty dick. 

It had been assumed that all his people had green skin, but this was not so. They came in an array of colours, from green to red, yellow, black, and white, not that different from faeries and their many different colours. They lacked wings, magic, and horns, like Orcs. They had different features. Mandibles that gave them a crab-like appearance. Their hair was different, and their skin felt scaly, not smooth like Faerie or Orc skin. 

Mahogany was a few feet away from the guard. He was massive, definitely close to eight feet tall. She swallowed audibly as her eyes roamed over his scar riddled body for the hundredth time. She liked how he wore white fur over his shoulders and how the bones covering his armour matched his colouring. 

"Can I," she licked her lips as she raised dark eyes up to his silver mask as she stepped closer to him, "Can I touch you?"

His head tilted downwards just a little bit, the only movement he showed, his eyeshields flashed gold once before he raised his head and resumed staring off in Gaia knows where. Her eyes lowered to his chest and then his stomach. He hadn't said yes _.  _ The voice of reason was loud.

_ He hadn't said no either… _ a small treacherous voice spoke in her head.

Her small hand came up like it had a mind of its own and she licked her lips again. Why was she so hot? Her throat was dry and she felt parched. She just wanted to touch him, her finger twitched and she held her breath as her palm flattened against his abdomen, just beneath his pectoral. 

Dark eyes flew to his helmet. He hadn't moved, hadn't even tensed beneath her fingers. Mahogany couldn't help herself since he had shown no reaction to her harmless petting and buried her face against his skin. Definitely scales, she thought as she rubbed her nose along the lines of his musculature. She moaned as she inhaled him deeply.  _ Gaia, he smelled divine! _ Had anything ever smelled so Gaia be damned good as this male's abdomen? She thought not. Would he be offended if she licked him? Just a little taste… her tongue swirled behind her teeth.

"Mahogany…" she heard her name from far off. She closed her eyes and turned her head to the side as she stepped closer to the guard. He was warm against her cheek. She could hear the faint rattle of his breathing. The netting that covered his body felt taut and did not move with her. She was getting wet from touching him. 

"Mahogany!" The voice came again, it was hissed this time. She frowned and sighed in irritation as she pulled away from the statue-still guard. Could they not see she was  _ busy _ ?! She opened her eyes and glared over her shoulder at Gladya, a fire faerie.

"What?" She snapped. 

Gladya looked taken aback briefly at her brusqueness but then blinked at her as she pointed to the guard. Mahogany returned her eyes front and raised them to find that the black and white sentinel was no longer staring off in the distance, but was looking down at her. She was not embarrassed, she had asked. If he hadn't wanted her touching him, he should have said so.

She raised her hand and ran her fingers up and down his tone belly, keeping her eyes on him. "You know," she smiled coyly at him now that she had his attention, "I think we would get along quite nicely, you and I." A series of clicks and chirps came from his helmet and Mahogany got the impression he was laughing at her. Her smile turned feral. "I'm going to ride your face." 

Gladya gasped her name behind her while he stopped clicking and his head tilted to the side. "That is not how you procreate," his voice was broken but he finally spoke.

The fire faerie poofed in a cloud of smoke that made Mahogany roll her eyes mentally. "I am not looking to procreate," she purred, her wings opened and she flew up so that they were eye level. He raised his head, keeping his attention on her.

"You are in heat," he stated matter-of-factly.

"And your face will take the edge off," she countered, flying closer. She wanted to rub herself against every hard plane on his body. 

There was an aroma coming off him that Mahogany recognized as a mating musk. Neither the Orcs or the faeries had this ability. The guard was interested. She wanted to purr and then chuckled in surprise when he actually did. His chest rumbled and she wanted to put her hands on his pectoral to feel him vibrate.

"A painted yautja will not satisfy." Mahogany gasped and whirled around in shock as a very deep voice spoke from behind her. The black and white guard growled behind her, but he was forgotten as a much bigger warrior stood not far.

Her eyes widened at the skulls adorning him, from the one in his belt to the one over his shoulder, they looked like hornless faerie skulls. His mask was different from the guard as well, the mouth was grotesque and there was a red smear of paint. He wore chainmail over his netting and his armour was spiked. His skin was also different, more grey-green and yellow, and speckled.   


"In my culture," he purred as he advanced towards her deliberately, "A female battles for a male she wants to mate with," he stopped when he was within a foot of her.  


"You want me to fight you?" Mahogany licked her dry lips as her heart thundered in her head.

"The painted yautja would come willingly. Without fight," he scoffed nodding to the guard, but his attention completely on her, "But a worthy male like H'dlak must be won." He straightened and made himself look bigger.

"Won…" she mouthed. He nodded, his dreads sliding off his shoulder. 

"Sei-i," he purred.

Mahogany looked him up and down openly. He spread his legs a little, his muscles rippled as he put himself on display for her.  _ Gaia _ . She dropped to the ground and flexed her hands. He wanted her to fight him… Dirt exploded behind the bigger male as her earth elemental built itself swiftly, within moments it was the same size as the yautja and twice as wide.

"Challenge accepted," she grinned at the new male, the guard completely forgotten.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!
> 
> This one is for you, Prickly_Panda :)

### 24

The earth creature looked made of rocks, mud, and soil, bits of grass grew in patches in haphazard patterns. Pebbles and stones floated around it, there was no head to it, and there were no legs, it just rose from the ground like a pillar. It had wide shoulders and two massive arms that also touched the ground.

H'dlak nodded to the little brown female with the unicorn horn and dragonfly wings. She understood the importance of a strong male. She could not face him on his terms, but this was fine. He would show off his form. She could appreciate more, watching from a safe distance. 

"Pauk off," Da'jeth growled at him, his paw tightening on his spear.

"You don't like humans," H'dlak reminded him with a click and whirled on his feet to face the large blob of earth and rock. Whatever else Da'jeth would have said on the matter was ignored as the Enforcer focused his full attention on his new adversary. He flexed his muscles, letting them ripple for the benefit of the female.

He had never fought a magical creature before, and he wondered if a trophy could be had from this lump of earth. Were there bones beneath the malleable soil? His dah'kte, wrist blades, extended and he roared at the elemental as he spread his arms wide. 

It didn't move until he slashed at it. Dirt was sent flying as it separated and turned into ropes of earth lashing out at him. He blocked with his other arm, his blades slicing at the tentacles as they tried to encircle him. He ducked and jumped, dancing around the creature, earth and soil was sent flying every time he struck out and he noticed it was shrinking. There was no blood to be seen, and it made no noise

His sivk'va-tai whirled to life on his shoulder and the blast of plasma hit the elemental directly. It blew apart, smoldering earth and soil flew everywhere. H'dlak straightened and growled in satisfaction as he turned his head towards the brown faerie. He clicked at her and turned his body in her direction as he enlarged himself visibly.

"I win," he purred.

The little faerie grinned at him and chuckled as she pointed behind him. H'dlak turned his head and snorted as the smoldering earth and dirt was rolling back together, clumping and reshaping itself. It took less than a minute before it stood exactly as it had before and pounded at the ground with its large arms. 

H'dlak tilted his head to the side, his tresses sliding off his shoulder. Well now, this was interesting. He watched it for a minute before he swiped at it with his blades. Again he systematically took it apart, shrinking it until it was half his size before he blasted it into oblivion. His cannon smoked and he tilted his head as he watched the pieces rolling on the ground to reform itself.

He grunted and reached back for his ki'cti-pa, combistick. It extended in his paw and he twirled it in front of him. The female wanted him to perform some more, he would oblige. Tentacles of earth that tried to grab him were shorn off and he snarled as he stabbed it through to separate it from the ground before he slammed it down. A cloud of dust exploded all around. It did not blind him, his attention remained focused on the earth that was already reforming itself.

The female laughed behind him and he turned his head in her direction. She grinned and waved the tips of her fingers at him before she blew him a kiss. He purred and without looking away from her, he stomped on the small lump of earth that was already reshaping itself.

A tentacle whipped out towards him and hit him across his glutes _hard_. He roared and sliced off the offending limb with his dah'kte. He ignored the sting and narrowed his eyes. She would pay for that. Da'jeth burst into clicking laughter as H'dlak took the blob of soil apart with his bare paws, disregarding the writhing ropes of mud and earth trying to stop him. 

As soon as the earth began reshaping itself, H'dlak turned on his heels. The little female gasped as he moved faster than she realized, he grabbed her by her horn and raised her until she was at eye level with him. Her brown hands grabbed at his wrists, her wings flicked open to support her and she squeaked loudly. He purred, raised his blades until the tip was against her cheek.

"I win," he growled silkily and whirled on his feet, evading the elemental that had lumbered up behind him. The faerie screamed in surprise and he could smell her fear on the air as she was moved around against her will.

"Okay, okay!" She shrieked, "you win!" The earth creature dropped to the ground, the life taken by the tiny female. H'dlak chuckled and brought her closer to him. Her wings buzzed and he rubbed his mask along the side of her face.

"Good girl," he purred heavily as he released her. The faerie continued to hover in front of him. He cracked his neck and motioned for her to follow him. "Div’ra," he cursed inwardly as he spoke his language to her without thinking, "come attend to me, female." 

"Oh Gaia yes!" She breathed, her fear evaporated as she fanned herself. She followed after him, her arousal so heavy on the air that Da'jeth purred.

H'dlak chuckled and addressed the black and white yautja in their tongue without looking at him, "I will advise if worth the dance." 

"Pauk off," Da'jeth growled again.

*************

Mahogany was visibly trembling in anticipation as she followed after the large male. She was so wet, it was soaking the mud that covered her pussy. Her eyes were roaming all over his amazing body. Her mouth watered as she visualized all the ways he was going to take her. She hoped he was rough. She wanted to howl so that everyone could hear her. _It had been so long!_

She didn't know where he was taking her until they reached a small clearing not far and he clicked a button on his bracer. A door opened up in the air and she blinked in surprise as he walked up an invisible ramp towards the door. He paused at the threshold.

"My ship," he explained, clicking another button, the cloaking on his vessel dropped bringing it into view. She squeaked in surprised but followed after him determinedly. She was not scared of his technology.

She did not pay attention to anything except the width of his shoulders until he brought her to his room. She gasped in surprise. There was a skeleton mounted over his massive bed. Her eyes almost popped out of her head. It was half a monster of some kind. A large white crest that was four or five feet tall, more teeth than a dragon, all sharp and impressive and no eyes that she could see. There was a spear-like tongue with another mouth at the end of it protruding from the open maw. There were four skeletal arms beneath the frightening head that were tipped with dagger-like claws. _What was that thing?_

On either side of the bed there were two large monolith-like crystal pillars. They were both adorned with skulls that were strikingly similar to faerie skulls. They weren't, for faeries left no traces of themselves once they perished, but the resemblance was uncanny.

"What is that?" She mouthed, her arousal dimming a little at the monster looming over the bed.

"My queen," he purred, turning towards her, his chest puffing up noticeably, "A party hunt that I alone survived," he continued, "She almost had me," he began removing his armour as he spoke deliberately, "her tail stabbed through me here," he ran a talon over the large scar on his hide to show her where along his side. He removed his left pauldron, "Her teeth sank here," he reached out for Mahogany's hand and pulled it to the scar in question. She gasped as her palm flattened against his ragged scales, "she fought bravely," he purred, "but she fell to me." His eyeshields flashed gold and she could feel his intense gaze beneath his mask. Mahogany swallowed and stared back, "like you did," His musk surrounded her and her lips parted with a sigh, "Undress me, female."

Her heart thundered in her head and Mahogany stared him dumbly for a moment before she complied. Her fingers were trembling as she grabbed at his buckles and straps. Pulling leather and metal apart. She was careful with his armour not wanting to offend him by mistreating it. 

It took a while, but he was finally standing with only his mask on. Mahogany was quick to turn her mud to dust and it fell from her body, revealing her ample curves to the large male in front of her. She shook with anticipation, her arousal leaked liberally down her leg, leaving a darkening trail through the dust that still covered her.

He reached up and pulled the wires on his mask. It hissed as he pulled it off and dropped it on his bed of pelts. "Div’ra, come," he motioned her forward, and pointed to his bed, "on your knees, female."

Mahogany whimpered and her dark eyes moved over his body hungrily. The petals of his sheath had parted and his massive green and yellow cock was emerging. She flew to the bed and dropped to her hands and knees in the middle of it. She glanced sultrily over her shoulder as she raised her ass in the air and arched her back. She spread her knees wide.

"Don't make me wait, big boy," she cooed. He chuckled and knelt behind her. His talons ran along the length of her spine, causing her to shudder before he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back harshly. She cried out pain, but it turned into a squawk of pleasure as he impaled her roughly.

_Gaia_!

"Tell me, female," he pulled on her hair as he bent over her his mandibles were playing with her muddy hair, his hips driving into her, "who is rutting you?" 

"Oh gods!" She moaned, he stopped moving and withdrew his dick from her warmth. She sobbed and moved her ass back to try and impale herself on him again.

"That is not who is breeding you, female," he scolded her, his paw slapping at her fleshy bottom. She yipped, her wings flicked and she tried to focus on his name. What was his name? She moaned as he slapped her again, harder this time. H'dlak he'd said… she couldn't pronounce that... "My name."

"Lak!" She screamed her hips swaying uselessly. He purred heavily and penetrated her again. She was panting as he resumed brutalizing her pussy with his forceful thrusts. Her eyes closed, the pain in her head had long ago turned to pleasure. She loved that he had such a firm hold on her hair. She had wanted it _rough_. _Gaia_! 

His musk permeated the air around them. The scent of sex mixed with it sweetly, creating an intoxicating aroma that turned Mahogany into a gibbering mess. His purr turned into grunts and growls as he set a brutal pace against her. She lost track of reality as he brought her orgasm after orgasm. She soaked his pelts and his body, and still he pounded against her, uncaring that she was turning to goo.

Eventually her arms gave out and her tongue hung from her mouth. Earth faeries were not prone to sweating, but she was covered. Her skin was a rich dark brown and glowed. Her jaw moved uselessly, forming the words but no breath to propel them from her throat. Still he rutted against her until he roared and filled her with his seed. There was so much of it that it came gushing out of her to splash on the pelts beneath her.

Her eyes closed and she was sleeping as soon as he released her hair and pulled out of her. A dark chuckle echoed in the room but Mahogany was already asleep by the time H'dlak settled in bed beside her and moved her to sleep on top of his much larger body.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

###  25

Seventy seasons. That was how long Zai'resha, or Zai as Julian called her, had been in hell, without actually being there physically. Hell was subjective too… in her culture there was no such thing. There was the Black Chieftain, and he decided if you were worthy to enter his halls or not. You had to sing the songs of your exploits to impress him. Orcs that did not, remained outside of the halls forevermore. 

Faeries did not see the Black Chieftain… Julian had told her a long time ago, that for faeries there was no afterlife. They were born of elements, given life by Gaia and when they died, Gaia returned them to the elements. Zai had taken this literally.

It was why the iron ore that Julian had transformed into were still in the exact same place where he had fallen. Not far from their shared home, a bedroll was unfurled beside the twenty or so stones that were laid out in the shape of a faerie. The crown of antlers that had graced his flawless forehead, at least twelve points, were not visible amidst the ore, nor were his white feathered wings. 

She had missed his death, she had been attending a lodge meeting with the elders of the clan. Orcs did not know she had a faerie life mate, not before the war, and definitely not after. The meeting had mentioned a terrifying curse that was invoked in the name of Adu, the Berzerker Queen, goddess of war, death and anger. Hundreds of faerie children had been sacrificed to her in exchange for the curse that would cut short the life of the one faerie capable of destroying the Orc nations single-handedly. King Thero.

Unfortunately, killing the king killed all the males with him, a side effect not foreseen by the elders. She had left the lodge her heart in her throat and had run steady the full day it took to reach her domicile. Fear, an emotion unknown to Berzerker orcs (which she was), gave her feet wings. She had sobbed as she stumbled into the clearing not far from the faerie border that her and Julian called home. She had fallen to her knees, panting heavily.

Her red eyes had immediately fallen on the iron ore that had most  _ definitely _ not been there before, not ten paces away from their shared hut. She had howled and crawled towards the rocks, understanding what they meant. She had known then… Orcs did not take their own lives, a cowardly death that was… but she had stared at her blades for a long time after she had finished screaming to the sky. She'd lost her voice.

Five hundred and sixty seven seasons with her male. That was all. Her heart had dropped further, and she had wailed as she realized her male faerie children that she'd given Julian had also died wherever they had been. She would never know... Orcs did not shed tears, but she had cried, she'd nuzzled the ore and prayed to Adu to remove her curse, to bring back her male. She had obviously not answered her… She had prayed to the Black Chieftain, but that hadn't accomplished anything either. She had offered anything and everything to any divine, including Gaia, the life giving life source of the world that Julian had revered. Gaia provides, Julian had been fond of saying that… she hadn't provided for Zai…

He was still iron ore, and she was in hell.

Zai had lost her faith. The gods were of no use to her. Death had no appeal, she would not find her faerie warrior in the halls of the Black Chieftain. She would not be returned to the elements like he had been. They were parted by more than life or death. She would get no comfort except when she snuggled and fell asleep against the cold stone that was all that remained of her lover. That is all she had to look forward to… forever or until she was killed… 

King Thero's death had devastated the faerie kingdom, and the world of one lone female Orc that had dared to fall in love with a male faerie. A majestic faerie in comparison with the others… she was seven feet tall, layered with lean muscles that enlarged when she was in her Berzerker state. Julian had been tall for a faerie, six feet, a whole head shorter than she and slim, his muscles much leaner than hers. His antlers had given him a couple inches on her, and his hair had been yellow like the sun, molten gold at dawn and dusk when the light hit it just right. His eyes had been the same colour, amber. She would never forget those eyes that had looked at her as though she had been the most precious thing in the world.

Zai gave her head a shake and stared at the invisible being up ahead. She had to stop thinking about Julian. There was someone in her territory. An orc by the look of him. She could not make out wings behind him, and yet he was invisible. A faerie must be traveling with him. She had lived for centuries surrounded by magic, Zai was very attuned to it. Invisibility could not be used against her.

Was it possible that another of her kind shared a bond with a faerie? She drew back deeper in the foliage as the orc paused on top of a tree and scanned the area. Her eyes narrowed as he moved slowly towards her hut.

She reached back and unhooked her bow. She nocked a poisonous arrow and followed. There were plenty of traps around her home. Zai was no fool. Orcs would come looking for her, there weren't many females of her species left. She would not be taken without a fight. She let her rage build up. It took time for it to reach peak for release.

Zai blended with her surroundings. She was covered with mud and dead leaves, not much of her green skin was on display, and none of her black hair. She had long ago stopped wearing any and all bone jewellery, except for the wolf fang that pierced her septum and the bridge of her nose. The noises they made in the wind gave away her position, and she couldn't have that. 

The Orc bypassed a log trap she'd set up. She wasn't sure if accidental or if he had seen it and avoided it. She tiptoed closer as he stopped again. Her home was close, she could smell the ashes of camp and the ore that was Julian. The wind was blowing it towards her. She could not scent the Orc up ahead. Her fury was borderline, ready to unleash whenever she wanted. She would tear him limb from limb if he didn't leave her territory.

The snares and the poison pit weren't triggered. She crouched next to a tree, and her eyes narrowed as the Orc paused. If he continued, he would be in her clearing. She pulled the arrow taut, the string screamed, his head turned towards her, she dived behind the tree and rolled amidst the dead leaves, disappearing from sight. Too close.

Red eyes peered out from the leaves, the male hadn't moved. Eyes flashed gold causing her to frown.  _ What… _ ? What had just happened? She had never seen that before. How had the Orc made his eyes flash like that? Was the faerie doing that? What kind of faerie was with this male? Julian had been a faerie of war, a melee fighter, one of the best in the faerie kingdom, his magic had revolved around his armour and weapons. He could have turned anything into a weapon of steel. 

Zai froze. The male entered her clearing! She rolled to her feet and silently made her way to her hut. Keeping herself hidden in the shadows. The invisibility that had been surrounding the male flickered in the light of the sun but she saw him as clear as day. He stood beside Julian's iron ore.

She reacted without realizing it. Her muscles bulged, her bones cracked and her eyes glowed. By the time the Orc crouched beside Julian and grabbed one of his rocks she was in full Berzerker mode. She screeched, the pitch so high, birds scattered from the surrounding trees. She stepped into the clearing and roared like a banshee.

"Drop him!" She foamed at the mouth, and released her arrow. The moment the bow string was released she dropped her bow and took off after her arrow. He dodged the projectile but had no chance to avoid four hundred pounds of angry Berzerker Orc fury. 

She was still roaring as they collided and fell to the ground. He roared but she was already on top of him punching him. She did not feel the pain in her hand, and did not stop. Not even after his invisibility dropped and lightning danced all over his body. She focused on his torso, the parts not armoured. 

He tried to sit up, she smashed her head into his helmeted one with a smirk, not feeling the pain. He grunted and dropped back to the ground before he tried again, and again she smashed her head into him, uncaring. The hurt added to her fury. He'd touched Julian. He would die for the offense and she would drink his blood from his skull when she was finished with him. She had not been able to protect her mate in life, but she would be damned if she failed him in death. This Orc had made his last mistake.

She roared in his face and reached for a dagger at her waist. She was going to cut his heart out. She raised the blade up and something on his shoulder whirled to life. Zai had no idea what it was but knew instinctively it was a weapon, she rolled front on top of the male. She made a point of grabbing the iron ore.

Zai had moved just in time for whatever that was shot up where she had been. She dropped the piece of Julian back on his pile and unsheathed her sword as she positioned herself between the ore and the male. He jumped to his feet and blades exploded from a bracer at his wrist.

She smiled, baring her fangs and tusks. She would eat like the gods this night.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

###  26

This war had nothing to do with the yautja. Zerei believed this wholeheartedly, yet here he was standing in a small clearing uncloaked, letting vines of tree faeries touch him, smell him, taste him even. He was surrounded on all sides by the gigantic faeries that guarded the borders of their territory. They were getting to know him. He was treating them the same way he treated feral large hounds. He wanted them familiar with him.

Zerei was a loyal yautja. He rarely questioned orders given to him. This was the first time since Setg'in-yu'san had come into power that he did not agree with the leader and was seriously considering challenging Set. He did not agree with this alliance. Magic was not necessary to hunt dangerous prey. They had been doing it for millenia, longer than even the oldest yautja alive. Millions of years if Zerei was specific. Why would magic make any difference now? What would it benefit them? He had seen what magic could do, most users lost their physical prowess. Arcane users were lazy.

He growled, his body tensing, as a vine touched his ki'cti-pa, combistick, on his back. The tentacle retracted immediately, instinctive knowing it had crossed a line. He raised his head and eyed the faeries as they groaned and moaned. He did not particularly care for whatever they were saying, he only wanted them to learn him so that when he battled he would be recognized by his scent alone. He would be fighting both cloaked and visible and he did not want to contend with friendly fire. He doubted a tree faerie could kill him personally, but they could hurt him, and he did not want that. 

The terrain was not that different from most game planets he was familiar with. The prey was lackluster though. Zerei was a big game hunter, preferring large, dangerous animals to puny oomans and Orcs. Dragons, ogres, demons, wyverns, giants, cyclops… anything over fifteen feet tall and thousands of pounds. There was a challenge in taking down a twenty-foot cyclops, swinging a tree like a club, or a fire breathing dragon with the ability of flight. It took agility, speed and precision. An ogre could take a sivk'va-tai plasma hit directly and survive, demons could break through the sharp nets cast by the t'gou u'linja, netgun. The chakt-ra was but a mere annoyance to a Tyrannosaurus. 

There was a lush tropical planet in sector GRY-1291, that Zerei inhabited when he was not hunting bad bloods. It was home to large dinosaurs not unlike those from the blue planet of ages past, his favourite prey by far. He was home more often than not if he could help it. He examined the large tree faerie to his left with a critical eye. They were the size he liked for prey, but he had seen Orcs take them down… and if those stupid bipeds could do it… 

He snorted to himself. Then there was no challenge to killing a tree faerie. Not if Orcs could kill them without much effort. He growled again as a vine touched at his dreads tied at the back of his crest in a top knot. A frisson traveled down his spine that he did not enjoy and the limb backed off. It was a few more minutes before the vines all fell away from him. Zerei nodded to the large beings and returned to what he had been doing before the faeries had encircled him curiously.

Zerei had known immediately what they had wanted when one tentacle had tentatively slithered towards him as he had been laying a trap. He doubted these guardians had been appraised of what was going on with the yautja, and so the hunter had allowed them to feel him. He had wanted a closer look at them as well, these fearsome fighting faeries. Truth be told, they weren't what he had expected. 

A tiny faerie, no bigger than flower petal came up to his mask, and hovered in front of his eyes.

"They want to know if you are going to help them kill Orcs," a tiny, high pitched voice asked.

Zerei tilted his head to the side and nodded slowly. There was a squeal and the white ball of light that was the faerie bobbed up and down excitedly in front of him. He scanned the being and identified the creature as a flower faerie. The smallest of the magical beings.

"Ooo! I will help you then!" The tiny voice squeaked in excitement and Zerei watched as the tiny faerie floated down his body and entered the eye socket of a small reptilian skull he had around his neck. He glanced down at his necklace and chirped. The puff ball giggled and settled in the white th'syra. "They won't find me in here!" 

He ignored the tiny being and resumed laying his traps. Orcs would travel the main road, faeries flew and understood nature in a way the Orcs did not. He doubted they would be in danger from his efforts. It took him a couple hours before he was satisfied and moved further eastward. 

It was noticed that the tree faeries followed him, moving deliberately as they did so. The wood creaked and groaned, alerting anything and everything that could be listening that they were on the move. He chuffed and climbed up the trunk of a large tree he knew was not a faerie to observe the area.

"They said you can climb them too if you want!" The little voice at his chest piped up. He ignored it and scanned the horizon. There was nothing for miles it seemed. His thoughts traveled back to the last time he had sparred with Setg'in-yu'san a decade ago. He had lost, but the fight had not been serious, a friendly match.

If he challenged Set now, it would be very different. He was able to take over Set's position if he won, he had done the leadership chiva many years ago. Was it worth it though? He would wait a while longer. He wanted to understand what Set was doing, or hoping to achieve. If he continued to disagree, he would issue the formal challenge. Set would be very difficult to defeat. The clan leader was constantly hunting r'ka at every opportunity.

Zerei stayed on the tree the first night. By morning, all the tree faeries that had been following him had all vanished. He was alone….

"They went ahead without you," a tiny voice spoke. He growled slowly, and the little faerie poked her head out of the socket of his skull. "My name is Polly," she introduced herself, "It's short for Pollen, you can call me that if you prefer, but i like Polly!"

He scanned the horizon to see if it changed from the previous day. Zerei was looking for smoke pillars, evidence that an army was on the move. There was nothing. He moved towards a larger branch and jumped from his tree to another.

"Eeeeeee!" The faerie cackled from his necklace as he used the treetops to make his way further east. "This is so fun!" She beamed and then screamed excitedly as he dropped a hundred feet from a branch to land on the balls of his paws. He switched his vision as he crouched in the dirt, looking for Orc tracks.

_ Fresh _ Orc tracks.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> Comments are life!

###  27

Hultah was silent as he left the Queen's chambers without looking back, she was sleeping on her enormous bed. He moved quietly through the maze of hallways in the cave until he stepped out into the sunlight. Da'jeth stood guard at the entrance, unmoving, his paw on his ki'cti-pa, his legs parted at shoulder width.

The green yautja stopped beside the black and white hunter and glanced at him. "Have Set or the others returned?"

Da'jeth remained motionless, staring intently into the distance. There was no acknowledgement. Hultah noticed that there was no faerie around either. They must all be hiding in the labyrinth of caves.

"As if he would answer you," H'dlak purred as he appeared suddenly in front of Hultah and Da'jeth, fully armed, "She's worth the effort," he said to the guard and then reached out and grabbed Hultah by his pauldron.

Without warning, H'dlak smashed his masked head into Hultah's before shoving him forward. The yautja rolled once then he jumped to his feet and turned to glare at the enforcer that was advancing towards him determinedly.  _ What was that about? _

The older yautja grabbed Hultah by his dreads painfully and dragged him towards his ship. He pushed away, and was about to shove at H'dlak's shoulder for the insult when the latter paused beside his vessel and then punched Hultah in the head  _ hard _ . The blow was unexpected and it stunned the younger hunter.

"Your ship," the enforcer snarled, "is your life," he added, punching Hultah again, "You are disrespecting your ancestors," he punctuated each word with a jab to the younger yautja's chest, "you see this?" He waved a paw in front of the door, it opened without hesitation, "See that I  _ never _ hear of it happening," H'dlak hit him again, "The Black Hunter will be collecting you next time."

Hultah saw stars and growled menacingly in his throat. He was about to collapse when H'dlak straightened him and then proceeded to bounce his head off the metal siding of his craft. He'd had no time to defend himself from the blows and felt as though he'd tangled with an angry troll that had used him as a club. What was H'dlak going on about? His ship? The door? He gave his head a shake, his dreads slapped along his back and shoulders as he straightened against the side of his fighter.

The enforcer had turned his back to him and was standing in front of Da'jeth. They were clicking to one another before H'dlak activated his cloaking and took off running. Hultah approached the guard and clicked at him. He'd act as though he was unaffected by the beating. 

Da'jeth retracted his ki'cti-pa and then pointed to the ground beside him. Hultah nodded at him. It was his turn to guard the entrance of the cave.

"I am curious," Da'jeth began, "Why did you not lock your ship?"

Hultah stared ahead, and straightened. As if he would respond. The enforcer would probably attack him too for not doing a proper job. The other yautja chuckled deliberately almost as though he had read his mind. He then turned on his heels, activated his cloaking and took off running.

*************

Set had been unprepared for the Orc Berserker. He had not expected  _ that _ , not this close to the faerie kingdom. It was supposed to have been faeries he found, or an elderly Orc… not…  _ this _ .

The female had roared righteously when he'd touched the iron ore. He assumed then she was guarding an ore deposit. If that was the case, he needed to kill her and destroy it. He'd vaporize the place and take away a valuable resource from the Orcs.

She was fast, and strong. She evaded his sivk'va-tai, like she had known what it was. He'd extended his dah'kte and she had unsheathed a wicked looking blade. He knew she was in her Berserker rage, he had to avoid her strikes at all cost and kill her quickly. 

He did not have a lot of experience fighting orcs, found them boring and stupid. He had read up on them before coming here though. Berserkers were rare, but powerful. Generally the only orc worth hunting if he was being honest. They were roughly the same size as a yautja, but weighed a lot less, they were also resistant to most faerie magic.

Set rolled to his feet and slashed at her with his blades. She parried with her sword, stepped back and punched him in the head. He heard bone crunch and she grunted. She'd broken her knuckles, and he followed through by punching into her the gut.

Berserkers gained muscle mass when they unleashed their anger, their bones strengthened and thickened. They gained an incredible tolerance for pain which explained her punching his mask again and again. She roared in his face, uncaring of the damage she was inflicting on herself.

He was surprised to note that if she kept doing that, she could potentially break his mask. It beeped incessantly in his ear with every new hit. He jumped back as she tried to grab him. Green muscles bulged and he slashed at her abdominals. His blade cut across fur and leather, slicing flesh. Dark green blood splattered, he was sure he'd disemboweled her, but she pounced on his back.

Strong legs wrapped around his waist and squeezed like a giant constricting snake. He could feel her thwei dripping against his back. She raised her right arm high, a cold, sharp blade glinted in the sunlight before she brought in down with all her might into his armoured shoulder. Her victory crow was deafening in his ears.

Set snarled as his right sivk'va-tai sparked beneath her power, she'd broken his gun effortlessly. He fired it, knowing it would misfire. She growled savagely as his shoulder cannon exploded outward, sending the Orc flying back, soot-covered, bleeding and smoldering from the shrapnel. His armour and natural density had protected him from the worst of it, his entire right shoulder smoked black as blue fire ate at his flame-resistant leathers. 

He took a deep shuddering breath as the female picked herself up off the ground. He stared at her intently as he watched the burns across her face heal simultaneously. By the time she had straightened and was running back at him like a charging triceratops, she was  _ fully _ healed. The disemboweled scar on her belly fresh and vivid. 

She bared her fangs at him and dove for him, he jumped back and slashed at her flying body, fur was sent flying and dark blood hit him in passing. She landed on the ground and she shoulder rolled back to her feet, limber like a cat. Set fired his left sivk'va-tai, but she bounced left and right, dodging the plasma blast incredibly fast for her race.

He avoided her again as she charged for him. He knew they would have collided with enough force to shatter  _ his _ bones. He wished she had a tail, like the r'kas, that he could grab as she ran past. He missed her with his dah'kte, however she didn't miss him with her dagger. His mandibles closed tightly over his inner mouth in irritation as he engaged his cloaking and made for the trees. He needed to get out of range and re-assess the situation.

"Coward!" She roared like an avenging fury, the sound reverberating through the very forest. Set's dreads bristled in insult as he scaled a nearby tree in record time.  _ He was not fleeing. _

He crouched within the tree, cloaked and hidden by the foliage. His mask zoomed in on his fluorescent blood. He'd left a trail that even a blind yautja could follow. He raised his left arm and accessed the files of Gaia. He had not read of Orc's healing instantly when he had researched them before heeding Hult'ah's call, it was a new trait. Perhaps only present in Berserkers… this changed the way he had to deal with the beastie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> ki'cti-pa - Combistick  
> sivk'va-tai - plasmacaster  
> dah'kte - wristblades   
> Thwei - blood  
> R'ka - xenomorph

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [An Orcish Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497250) by [elven_prophecy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elven_prophecy/pseuds/elven_prophecy)




End file.
